0 The Tragedy of the 10th Year
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: A spinoff of Dreams of Paradise. Long ago, there were two twin sisters, the very first of the Hakurei, and the creators of the great Hakurei barrier. This is the story of the last ten years of their lives. On hiatus. Not abandoned.
1. Welcome

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now we go back into the past, way, way, back. Further. _Further! _There we go! On with the show!

_The figure entered a rather bare room, silent as a mouse. Unsheathing her blade, the figure obviously had dark intentions._

_Ever so quietly, the figure padded across the tatami towards the woman that slept in the room, before she lifted her blade and..._

Midnight, Carriage bound for Gensokyo, 1884:

I awoke with a start, finally escaping that horrible recurring dream. It started about a month ago, I believed it to be some kind of sign, a vision perhapse... I didn't like it one bit...

My name is Hakurei Mima, I'm turning 16 in a month, and I'm unmarried. My twin sister Miko and I are bound for the land of illusions, Gensokyo. We have been traveling for the past week, and are finally almost there. A month ago we had received payment in advance for a job, as well as a note.

_"Hello Hakurei Miko, Hakurei Mima, I am in need of your services. Enclosed is payment for your time, as well as carriage tickets. When the service has been rendered, you will become a part of history, a living legend, and gain a shrine of your own, to do with as you please. We will talk more upon your arrival, for now, know that I expect you to arrive exactly a month from now."_

It was a secret that the name Hakurei was nothing but a name we had put together after running away from home. Our parents had arranged a marriage for each of us, and we wouldn't stand for it. We cast away our family, our very lives up untill this point, becoming Shrine Maidens. For ones such as us, this letter was an answer to our prayers, as we had nowhere to go.

"Mima...? What's wrong, did you have that dream again?" My sister, Miko, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, used to me waking her like this. It's not that she wanted to get used to it, she had actually wanted my nightmares to simply stop, but somewhere along the way she had gotten used to being woken up in the middle of the night.

"...Yeah..." It was like all the past dreams, a glimpse of what looked like a murder, but it was just so... vivid, this time!

"Don't let it get to you... I'm sure the dreams will fade with time, so don't you worry." My sister, like always, didn't worry over such things. Funny thing, it was her idea to become shrine maidens, but she doesn't believe in the supernatural at all... I have no idea what compelled her to suggest such a thing. Every job, untill now, Miko had actually declined. What was different about this one? The up front pay, perhapse. The promise of a place to live.

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop, the horses making a ruckus.

"Driver, what wrong?" Miko wanted to know the reason for the delay. Today was the agreed upon arival date, she wasn't happy with any delays.

Silence was all that answered her.

"Dammit..." Miko lit a lantern, before storming out of the carriage, going out to see what the issue was. I followed soon after, curious as to why the driver hadn't answered.

As we made our way to the front of the carriage, to get a better look, we saw... nothing. The driver was simply gone, the horses, gone. What was going on?

Miko growled in frustration, while I was busy thinking up crazy reasons as to why this had happened. Maybe a youkai had gotten them? Heh, yeah right...

It looked like we were to continue on foot from here, in the dead of night. Going back inside, so as to grab our luggage, we came upon a woman.

She had flowing blonde hair, which ended in numerous red bows, her hair shined like silken gold under the lantern light. She was dressed in a purple Kimono, which was snugly showing off her assets. Her eyes were of a color I had simply not seen before, Purple, the exact same as the Kimono. She looked as young as me, but her eyes said otherwise. They gave off the look of a woman of great influance, of great age. In her hand was a white folding fan.

"Who are you? !" Miko demanded of the strange woman, who simply smiled in response.

"My, is that any way to talk to the one who hired you?" We were both caught off guard by that, not expecting that answer. How had she known we were the ones she hired? We had never met the woman in our lives!

"...My appologies, but how did you get in here, and where is our driver?" I piped in, knowing that my sister was far too rough with her words. The woman opened her fan, hiding a smile.

"I've been here the whole time, and I ate him!" ...What? Both of those claims couldn't be true, we would have seen her had she been here, and the other part was plain silly...

"I... What?" Miko couldn't think of a way to respond to the strange statement.

"Ohh, I've been here the whole time! I've just been hiding, you see. Also, he was quite tasty." She was still going with that crazy lie?

"And where exactly would you hide...? There's hardly any room for our luggage, let alone you!" My sister, once more knowing what to ask, had a point.

"And would you please tell us your name? You already know ours, be we still don't know the name of our generous employer." I fired off a question of my own, one that would perhapse get us _somewhere, anywhere _was fine... We were simply talking in circles up untill now.

"Ahh, how rude of me... My name is Yakumo Yukari, Youkai of borders." That... had to be a lie as well. There was no way that she could be a youkai, she was so... pretty.

"Will you drop the lies already...? We're here, now what is it you want of us?" Miko didn't belive for a second that the one before us was a Youkai. Youkai were just legends!

"Ahh, but I'm telling the truth my dears... And first, how about you take your luggage inside?" Yukari said, while smiling. What was it about that smile that filled me with fear?

"Inside? We're in the middle of nowhere!" Miko, who was stating the obvious, had a point yet again.

"Whatever do you mean? The shrine, right outside the door behind you." The both of us rose a brow at the statement, before I opened the door to the carriage. What I saw was quite surprising. We were, just as she said, parked infront of a shrine. And it was now the middle of day. Could it be that she was... actually telling the truth? There's no way that this much time had passed, and we were now in the middle of the courtyard of a shrine. ...How had we gotten here without horses or a driver?


	2. Darkness

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N:And now, as I'm in the mood to continue the struggle of starting this up, let us begin! Once the start is over with, it should be smooth sailing, but for now it's a bit of a struggle... On with the show!

Noon?, Rundown old shrine:

It wasn't the grandest looking of places, in fact, it looked quite worn. So this was the shrine that we would be given, huh? In the front was an offering box which looked as though it had seen better days.

"This would be the shrine spoken of in the letter, correct?" I asked, making sure that my concerns were valid.

"Why, yes, it would be." Yukari smiled when she saw my sister grimace. Just as I had thought, there had been a catch of sorts. We would own the shrine, _but _it was in no condition to be lived in.

"Are you joking...? We don't have the money to fix this rickety old shrine!" My sister had a point.

"Ohh, don't you worry, little one! You'll have all the supplies you need! From food, to wood, to company, I'll supply it." Yukari looked like she was aiming to impress. Looking to my sister, she seemed rather enchanted by the prospect of free... well, everything. However, she still hadn't told us our exact job... There had to be some reason.

"And, what exactly would you have us do? Why have you hired us?" Yukari once more flipped the fan open, and in front of her face, hiding a grin.

"Why, all I ask of you is simple! For now, you should take your luggage inside." Still saying that, was she?

"And after that?" I could see the woman shaking lightly with laughter. Just what was funny about the question, or maybe, the answer?

"That's all, for now. Simply live here, fix the place up, and we'll talk more about this on the next full moon!" I knew it couldn't be so simple... But what was she hiding?

"Ohh, and watch out for that little Youkai who's taken up residence here. I doubt she would be fine with being kicked out, so I suppose you would just have to share! Be careful not to get eaten, alright...? I need you alive, you know?" When the fan snapped shut, I awoke with a start.

Midnight, Dark room:

I looked about, still half asleep. It was dark. Very dark. It had to be midnight still, but how had I gotten here...?

"Ugh... Where am I...?" I could hardly see, the room being as dark as it was.

"Ohh...? Why, hello there!" I looked to the source of the voice, seeing a blob of darkness in the corner of the room.

"Umm, hello..." It wasn't easy to talk to someone you can't see, one can't look them in the eyes.

"My eyes are up here..." I blushed and looked up slightly. Judging by the voice it had to be a small child, around age 9 or 10, but why had she spoken as though I was looking at her breasts?

"S-sorry..." The voice giggled at my apology, seeming to find it funny.

"Ohh, don't worry, I was only teasing you. I can't see you, either!" I sighed in relief. I wouldn't want to offend anyone, even a child. It's good to had good relations when one can.

"Umm... Could you step out of the dark? I can't see you..." It was _really_ hard to talk to someone you can't see. The blob of darkness moved forwards slightly. ...What?

"I would, but as you can see, I'm sort of stuck in it..." How does one get... stuck in the dark? That doesn't even make sense!

"Ohh, okay... W-well... why not come sit over here?" I patted the surface of the Futon, hard enough to be heard.

"Ohh? I've never had anyone offer for me to come near them! Usually they simply run away..." Why would people run from a little girl? ...Something didn't seem right with the girl, other than the obvious, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why would people run from you? You seem nice enough." The blob of darkness began to move closer, before swallowing me up. I couldn't see a thing, and it felt so... humid, all of a sudden.

"Because they taste so good, I can't help but want to taste them! That reminds me, are you the kind of person I can eat?" The way she asked that, while sickeningly sweet, sounded utterly serious. The dream I had just had was starting to come back to me.

_"Ohh, and watch out for that little Youkai who's taken up residence here. I doubt she would be fine with being kicked out, so I suppose you would just have to share! Be careful not to get eaten, alright...? I need you alive, you know?" _

Could it be that this... girl, was a Youkai? But, Youkai arn't real, right? There's no way!

"Well?" The girl was getting impatient, wanting to fill her empty belly with food.

"Nnnno, I'm the kind of person that you don't eat." My options were limited, so I went with the simple option. Using her words as a way out.

"Is that so~?" The tone she asked that both sounded slightly threatening. If she really was a Youkai, though, showing fear would be the _last _thing I would want to do.

"Yes?" The girl simply giggled at my answer. She seemed to not get much human interaction. ...Going by what she said, that was probably for the best.

"Is that so~?" She sounded even more threatening this time, as though she were provoking me. If she was, the last thing I wanted to do was to give into the odd taunt.

"I-is that so...?" If you can't beat 'em, join em. I'll just see where this option takes me.

"That is so~!" She sounded much happier now. Good, my idea seems to have payed off, oddly enough.

"Is that so~?" I counter with the same question she asked me, in a rather off key immitation of her own question.

"That is so~!" The girl happily giggled at my immitation.

"So... Umm... What now?" I was at an utter loss for what to do.

"I'm not sure! Usually I either eat the human, or they escape! This has never happened before." That tidbit of information was rather disturbing. Just what sort of horrible creature was I talking with...? She _had _to be a Youkai, there was just no way around it, but was she as cute as she sounded? Weren't Youkai supposed to look... scary?

"Well, anyways... I should get back to sleep... It's rather late." The Youkai simply laughed at me.

"You would go to sleep, with one such as I around? How foolish you are..." While she had a point, I'm sure she could have killed me several times over by now.

"Well, what else am I to do? I'm exausted, and you don't seem like you are going to eat me any time soon..." The Youkai giggled at my odd statement.

"I could still eat you, you know. It's not like you tricked me into seeing you as 'not food,' or anything like that. I just find you interesting to talk to, that's all." The girl had a point, but it fell of deaf, and tired, ears.

"But you arn't, and I'm tired. Can't we just talk more in the morning? I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere, and it's not like you are, either." The Youkai chuckled at my bravery. Or was it stupidity? Either way, I had made her laugh.

"Fine, fine... I'm kind of tired, too, I guess... Been awake for a couple days now, I think. Can't tell, what with this damn bubble." Huh, so Youkai sleep, do they?

"Well, you could always share my Futon with me." I heard no reply for a few moment, she must have been mulling it over.

"Well... Okay, but try anything funny and I'm biting you!" Huh, an actual honest threat. I felt the Futon slip open, becoming slightly cramped from the second body being added. The girl was tiny, the size of perhapse a 7 year old. I had expected her to be cute, but that's plain _adorable! _I couldn't help but chuckle to myself some.

"...What's so funny...?" Oops, I hadn't meant to laugh out loud, like that.

"Ahh, well, you're so small, I find it rather cu-" My statement was interupted by a number of tiny daggers being pressed into my arm. "Ahh...! The hell...? What are you doing!" She seemed quite sensative about being called cute, it would seem.

"Bihtih yuh." Her voice was muffled by a mouth full of arm. So her mouth is full of tiny daggers, isn't that just _lovely!_ I'm glad she didn't bite down, or I might have _lost _said mouth full of arm!

"Urgh... Anyways... Sweet dreams, Youkai." I felt her tiny arms wrap around my waist, and her face snuggle into my breasts. ...So I can't try anything funny, but she can...? Ohh well, it's not like I can really complain. I managed to not get eaten, after all!

And with that final though, I drifted off to sleep with a sleeping Youkai against my belly.


	3. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, as I'm in the mood, let us see what happens when you sleep with a blob of darkness! On with the show!

Early morning, Rundown old shrine:

I had fallen asleep, off and on, only to be woken back up by nibbling. Why did I have to have the fantastic Idea of inviting a man-eating Youkai to share my bed...? Also, why was she only nibbling my _breasts!_ ...Well, actually, that _does _make sense, as her face is burried in the things...

I couldn't help but sigh, annoyed by the sharp teeth pressing against my soft flesh. My rather tough kimono probably all that was keeping them from puncturing my skin...

"Hey human." Ehh? Had I woken her up?

"Yeah?" Might as well see what it is she wants.

"Why arn't you afraid of me...?" ...That's a rather odd question...

"Well, I figure that I can't particularly stop you if you did try to eat me, so why fear that? If it happens, it happens." It was the truth. Why fear death when you know it is next to guarenteed?

"...Is that so? Well, why are you being so nice? I've even been pressing my teeth against you this whole time, and you've yet to show anything but kindness towards me! You could have tried to escape, or simply gently remove me, but no... you bear the discomfort..." Wait, she knew she was nibbling me this whole time? Has she yet to fall asleep? ...Wait, 'pressing'? That wasn't even nibbling? ! Just how sharp are those things...?

"Show kindness to those who show it. You were kind enough to give up a meal so that I may live, and as such, I'm in you debt. ...More than I can ever repay, honestly, as you spared my life. Also, why _do _you eat people...?" I felt her shake lightly with silent laughter.

"You sure are a strange human... Most would tell me it's bad to eat humans, or try to get me to change my 'evil' ways... You, on the other hand, simply ask why..." I guess I always have been a bit strange, due to an inquisitive nature. At times to a fault.

"Well, it's a Youkai's job to attack humans, isn't it?" My question elicited a snort from the tiny Youkai.

"You know, if you say such things, I just might attack you!" While the words seemed threatening, her tone was rather joking. What an odd sense of humor...

"Ohh no, whatever shall I do..." The monotone of my voice made the Youkai giggle.

"I like you, I think I'll keep you!" Keep?

"Keep?" I echoed my thoughts aloud, utterly baffled as to what she had meant by that.

"Yeah! You seem like you would make a great pet!" ...Well, isn't that interesting...

"...Well, if you say so..." I wasn't sure what to make of her statement, honestly.

"I'll be sure to give you lots of love, so you'll be pleanty happy for the rest of your life!" ...How ominous sounding...

"A pet is a big responsability, you know! You have to feed them, give them fresh water, and shower them with love!" I did my best to make a pet sound like a bad idea in a half joking manner. While I wasn't sure what it would entail, it couldn't be a pleasant thing to be the pet of a Youkai, right?

"I'd just have to adjust your diet, so food would be easier to come by, that's all! Water's easy, and love..." I heard her giggle. "...I can be quite loveing!" ...I didn't like the way allot of that sounded.

"...adjust how?" I really hope it's now how I think it is...

"Well, human is easiest to come by, sooo..." She didn't have to finish that statement, she knew I got the gist of it.

"...There's no way I'm going to eat people!" I felt the girl once more shake with laughter.

"Is that so~? Though, It's still good to try new things! How do you know that you won't like it?" Was she seriously using such a simple argument, in such a serious matter...? Even if it was probably a joke, it was in poor taste...

"I have no way to know, and I hope to never find out." I had to do my best to resist this curiousity towards the forbidden she had given me. No good would come from trying such a thing! Damn my inquisitive nature!

"Is that so~?" I felt her shake with a silent chuckle.

"That is so." Ask a simple question, receive a simple answer.

"Hmph, fine, don't broaden your horizons, be 'normal', like all the other humans. ...Though I guess, that would be impossible for one who befriends Youkai, huh? Being 'normal,' that is." She sure does have a way of makeing one feel guilt over ones words, no matter how right you are.

"Jeez, while I'm not going to try something like that, I am fine with broadening my horizons!" Once more I felt laughter, though this time, I actually heard it, too.

"Ohh really, now? Then how about we..." I felt a small hand caress my rear. "... broaden your horizons right now?" ...She couldn't mean... _that,_ right?

"W-we'll do no such a thing! You're a child!" My face was burning bright red, at the mere offer of such a thing.

"Child...? I'm probably about as old as you, human." Wait, what? She's so small!

"But you feel like a 7 year old..." I tried to be as least offensive as can be with the statement. Wouldn't want to offend one that can eat you.

"Youkai are formed with a young physical age, and grow from there, albeit many times slower than a human. I'm actually around 15 winters old, going on 16!" Wait, shes of a similar age as myself?

"...I would have never taken you for being as old as me, give or take. Infact, winter is next month, so the odds are good that you are almost exactly my age..." The Youkai snuggled against me.

"So, now that age isn't an issue, shall we...?" Gah, she still is going on about that...?

"N-no... I can't! I-I hardly even know you... Besides, we're both girls!" My face was once more burning red. It was hard to form words after hearing such an outrageous thing.

"Ohh, but if we do, we'll know eachother ohh so well! And, as for being girls, I know a few... work arounds for such an issue~!" she had manovered herself by the end so that she was talking directly into my ear, makinging me shiver. Maybe it wouldn't be so ba- N-no, what am I thinking? !

"I c-can't! I've never even done such a thing, a-" Suddenly I felt her tiny fingers tugging at the neck of my kimono.

"You won't be thinking of anything of the sort, should you accept my offer... In fact, after awhile, you will feel too good to think at all~!" Why are her words so... enticing? M-maybe it wouldn't be so ba-

The sound of the door to the small bare room slid open, interupting my thoughts.

"Why arn't you up, Mima... It's getting close to noo- Ehh?" Miko had walked into the room, wondering why I was still asleep at such a late time. Before her, in the now bright room, was a glob of darkness.

"Ehh? ! Noo-, as in Noon? !" I got up in a hurry, careful to make sure the Youkai wasn't stuck between my breasts. As I stepped from the dark, the light of day took its toll on my eyes which were now used to the pitch black of the girls darkness, which I had forgotten about.

"Yeah, but... What's up with that black... _thing _that you were in...?" Miko looked rather confused about what exactly it was.

"Ahh, that's the Youkai that Yukari spoke of. She seems nice enough, as she has yet to eat me! Ahh, by the way, she eats people, so watch out." My explaination seemed to have unsettled her, as she simply stood there looking back and fourth between myself and the blackness.

After a short while of silence, Miko noticed the darkness begin to rise a small bit, as the Youkai had gotten back up, before approaching. She began to back away from the mass of pitch black that seemed as though it was sucking up any light that touched it. The closer it got to her, the further Miko backed away.

After the darkness had nearly reached me, it simply stopped, but Miko was still backing away. I looked back, wondering why Miko looked so scared. Nothing there but the Youkai's darkness... Odd...

"St-stay back, monster!" Ehh? Was Miko afraid of the Youkai?

"Are _you _the kind of person I can eat?" Ohh my, maybe she _does _have reason to fear her... She does eat people, after all.

"N-no! I taste horrible!" Miko seemed quite shaken by the question.

"Is that so~?" The sound of the question, while similar to the one she asked me, was a whole lot more threatening.

"Stay back!" Suddenly I couldn't see, as the Youkai had now stepped closer to Miko.

"N-no, what have you done with Mima, Youkai? !" Ehh? Nothing, I'm just in her darkness...

"I ate her all up~!" Well, that's an obvious lie...

"W-what?" Miko's voice was but a whisper, as though she couldn't believe what she heard.

"She tasted so good, too~!" Don't tell me that Miko actually belived her words... One, I doubt my death would be silent. Two, I _just _said she had yet to eat me... ...Maybe she took that the wrong way.

"No... No...! No, no, noo..." Well, Miko seems to have broken... Maybe I should speak u-

Suddenly I heard the rush of footsteps towards us, before being punched in the gut. I landed hard on the ground, the wind rushing from my lungs.

"Ohh, nice one~!" Was that all she had to say...? This pain was horrible! I never knew my sister could hit so hard!

"E-ehh? I just hit you with everything I had, and you're fine? !" Wrong target...

"...Yes, I didn't feel that at all!" The Youkai seemed to be fine with simply going with what was assumed.

I heard Miko run off in a hurry, unable to tell her that not only was I fine, but she had hit _me_.

"...She sure is gullible..." I would have to agree with the Youkai after that little display.


	4. Human food

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: About time I make another chapter, ehh? On with the show!

Early morning, Dark closet, Miko's PoV:

Ohh god, ohh god... M-mima... I can't believe you're gone, just like that!

"Miko?" What? Mima's voice? No... it must be that creature just imitating her voice...

"I wonder where she is...?" That voice... The Youkai?

I slid open the door of the closet a bit, so I could look out. It was so dark in here that nobody should notice me watching.

I saw a bubble of blackness floating a small area behind Mima, while Mima looks for places I could be hideing. ...How would I fit _under_ my futon...?

I heard oddly loud sniffing, and the ball began to float over to my hiding spot, causing my heart to thump louder and louder, before I could no longer see out of the closet.

"My, I smell some tasty fear over here!" She can smell my fear? ! How terrifying!

"Ohh! ...Why didn't I think of the closet...?" Help me, Mima! Stop scolding yourself, and help mee!

"It's such a good smell, I just might have to eat her up after all~!" The way she sounded so whimsical about whether to eat me or not only made me fear her further.

I heard the sound of heavier foot steps approach.

Mima's PoV:

I picked the small Youkai up, and placed her behind myself, so I could see.

In one motion I opened up the closet, exposing my quivering sister to the light once more.

"Miko, you alright?" I offered her a hand, but she simply kept shaking, staring at the ball of black behind me.

"B-but she's going to eat meee!" She seemed rather traumatized by what the girl had said about her just now.

"Ohh, I'm full now, so you're safe for a few more days~!" Ehh? Full? What did she eat...?

"R-really...?" Miko looked at the bubble with tears in her eyes.

"That is so~!" Miko finally accepted my offered hand, after being vaguely agreed with by the Youkai, so I brought her back to her feet.

"So... I guess we should eat some Breakfast, too, shouldn't we?" Miko chuckled at what I said, somewhat calmed by it.

"It's Lunch time, Mima." Ahh, true.

"Well, as it's day, I think it's about time I get to bed!" The ball of darkness, and joy, happily stated.

"Aww, you arn't going to eat lunch with us...?" My question made Miko cringe, as she hated the idea of being close to a Youkai, even if this could just be a dream, as far as she knew. Youkai _can't_ be real, right?

"D-didn't she just say she's full?" She had to think fast, if she was to convince me from letting the one that may want to dine on our flesh, at the table.

"That is so~!" Miko didn't know what to think about being agreed with by a Youkai.

"Aww, don't be such a big baby! We have pleanty of extra rice!" This was true, Yukari had left us a huge sack of rice, perhapse so we could keep our Youkai friend from eating us. I only knew this because we had looked in the kitchen first.

"I'm not even sure if I _can _eat human food... Might not agree with me, you know?" While she had a point, I wasn't about to give up. I'd rather not get eaten if I can help it.

"See? See? The Youkai doesn't want to! Why not listen to her?" ...Miko seems to not be looking at the big picture... If she goes to bed, she will be hungry later, and only seems to like eating people.

"Aww, come on, just try some!" By this point, Miko's eye was twitching.

"...Fine, fine, but only because I'm somewhat curious." Yes! Mission accomplished!

"Okay, you just follow Miko about, and I'll work on preparing lunch!" Miko went stiff at this.

"B-but..." Miko couldn't think of a valid reason to say no.

I went off to prepare the meal, leaving the pair to do as they please.

Youkai's PoV:

While I had said that, eating fear alone wasn't very filling. I had lied about being full, though I'll hold off on eating the scared girl for now. It's not like I'm starved or anything...

"S-so... umm..." Ohh? The tasty smelling one wishes to talk? Well, as I've nothing to do, I might as well...

"Yes?" My, she's a timid one... Just talking got me a bit of fear from her!

"U-u-umm, What's your name?" Name?

"I don't have one." Hmm... smells of shock. Wish I could lower my darkness and see what she looks like. I've been stuck like this for a month now, and I'm a bit tired of being blind!

"Ohh... W-well, I'm Miko!" Miko? What a strange name...

"Is that so...? I've never heard such an odd name before, to be honest. ...Though, yours is only the fifth name I've heard. Most humans arn't so chatty around one such as I." Miko cringed at the partial meaning of that last statement.

"S-so... Umm... Why is it you've never tried things other than... p-people?" Hmm... both of these girls are rather interesting, though she doesn't have the same fearlessness as the other girl.

"Ahh, well, I've never been offered any human food before!" It's the truth. Most humans were more intent on escape, as I was quite obviously a Youkai, what with my blob of darkness. Heck, even before this thing began blinding me, my teeth are rather obviously for eating flesh.

"Ohh, that's too bad..." Heh, though she's easily scared, she's still interesting. This two are so similar, yet so... opposite, I wonder why...

"Hey, you and that other girl smell quite similar... why is this?" She seemed a bit surprised at this. What, did she not expect me to smell such similarities?

"Ahh, we're twins." Ehh?

"What's a... twin?" I knew very little about human relations. Could that be some form of mate?

"Ahh, it's like a sister, but we look exactly the same." ...That raises another question, while only confusing me.

"...What's a sister?" The human seemed to be growing frustrated at this, not sure how to answer. I heard the door slide open, it would seem the other 'twin' had returned.

"How to explain such a thing... Well, we share the same parents, which would be the pair of humans which... mated to... spawn us. We are the exact same physically, but we are individuals. We are of the same blood. There are many ways to answer your questions, but those are the best answers I came up with. Ahh, we were also... spawned one after another, so the same age." Miko's sister had trouble thinking of terms that would work well for a Youkai. She wasn't sure how Youkai came into the world, but chances are that I, at the very least, had no sisters, if I hadn't a clue as to what one is.

"Is that so~?" I heard the girl chuckle at my question.

"That is so~!" ...She sure is good at sounding like me... A bit off, but she's older, if only physically. I couldn't help but laugh whenever she echoed me like that.

"...Anyways, I take it lunch is ready, Mima?" Food?

"Ahh, yeah. I just set out the dishes, and such, so I came to get you two." Food!

"It's time to eat? !" I could hardly contain the joy in my voice.

"...Didn't you say you're full only a little while ago?" Oops, accidently let my hunger get the better of me.

"Ehehe... Well, I just wanted to calm you down, Miko!" Had I been able to see, I would have noticed her blush lightly. However, all I noticed was her sister laughing like she had gone mad.

"A-anyways... lets go eat..." Miko seemed so... flustered.

The pair of twins began to walk off, and I simply followed my nose. The rice that... I really need to ask her for her name, some time... Anyways, the rice that she cooked up smelled rather good, and I made sure to stay far enough away, so as to not accidently blind Miko, or her chef of a sister.

"Ahh, I don't suppose you mind standing? We can't really eat without vision, you see..." Ahh, so humans sit while they eat?

"Ohh, it's fine! ...Umm, I don't think you ever told me your name..." I smelled a spike of surprise. It would seem she had simply forgotten to.

"Ahh, I'm Hakurei Mima, and this is my si-" I cut her off.

"She told me hers already." I heard Miko sigh.

Suddenly I felt a bowl pressed against me.

"Here's your rice, tell me what you think!" Mima seemed quite happy at getting others to try her cooking, as she had next to no practice.

I scooped up some of the steaming fluff with my hand, and sniffed it. Hmm... What a unique scent. Without further adue, I shovled it into my mouth.

"Ohh, Dih ih preheh gooh!" The pair of them couldn't help but laugh some at the way I sounded.

"You know, it's not good to talk with your mouth full!" Miko seemed keen on scolding me over such a trivial thing. What happened to the fear of before...?

"What, you expect a Youkai to know the silly ways of us humans...?" See, even Mima thinks it's trivial!

"Wha- But manners are important! Hey, wait... there's an extra pair of chopstick... Mima! You never gave her her chopsticks? !" Chop what?

"Well, I figured odds are she has no idea how to use them." I don't even know what these choppy things are...

"How can one not know how to use chop sticks...?" ...She's getting rather annoying...

"Simple, I've never even heard of such a choppy stick." Mima began to laugh, proven right.

"See? Just as I said. What would a man-eating Youkai need chopsticks for? I have a feeling she simply tears meat off the bone using those knifelike teeth of hers." Quite accurate, actually. I also use my hands!

"Ehh...? K-knifelike teeth, you say?" I couldn't help but giggle, only making her fear worsen.

"Can I get some more?" Mima chuckled at my request.

"Sure thing, Sunshine!" Ehh...?

"...Sunshine?" Miko had echoed the question I was soon to ask pretty much exactly.

"It's my nickname for her!" Sunshine, huh? What an interesting name... Now I don't think I'll be able to bring myself to eating her, if she's giving me such a cute nickname...

"But she doesn't even have a name to begin with!" I couldn't see it, but Mima rose a brow at this.

I felt the bowl leave my hand, before being replaced with a new one. Yay, food! Once more I began to shovel rice into my mouth, enjoying the flavor. It wasn't as good as human flesh, but it was still tasty, and quite filling.

"I'm sure she would ask if she wanted us to name her..." Mima sure does understand me oddly well... I wonder how she does it...?

The bickering over lunch went on for awhile longer, before Miko's stomach grumbled at her due to her neglecting her share of the rice, so the arguments were held off for another time. Miko couldn't cook at all, so she hadn't had any breakfast, not that any of those in the room had.


	5. A gift of wood

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, I've decided! As I feel I'm neglecting this story too much, I've combined both my stories updates as a "One of these two will update each day, not sure which." sort of thing! Also, don't expect this to be as fluffy as DoP, as it has a time frame... I'm going to be fast forwarding time _atlot _at some points, and mostly focusing on important bits, one way or another... On with the show!

Early afternoon, Not-so abandoned shrine:

"So, Sunshine... How was your rice? Any complaints?" We had just finished off that last of the rice, and by 'we,' I mean Miko and Rumia, who both eat like bears about to hibernate.

"Well, it tasted good, but it's still not as good as human flesh... Maybe if I were to add some meat to it, it would be perfect!" ...That... doesn't bode well...

"W-what kind of meat...? We could always try and catch a rabbit..." I stammered not out of fear, but due to how awkward it was to be told such a thing. Does she expect me to add myself to it...?

"Ahh, what's a rabbit?" The little Youkai had never really tried to catch anything but humans, as they are easiest to catch.

"It's a little fuzzy creature that is good for eating!" Miko's words were true, if a bit basic.

"Is that so~?" She sure does like asking that...

"That is so~!" I mimicked her voice as best I could, getting a giggle from the Youkai. She was easily entertained, but is that really a bad thing?

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to tell which of you is speaking!" I couldn't tell if Miko was complaining, or what, but she was chuckling at our little exchange.

"Is that so~?" Both myself, and Sunshine, spoke at once, causing us each to break out in laughter.

"S-so... I guess we should get to work on fixing this place up, huh?" Miko had a point, it wouldn't fix itself.

"Do we have anything to repair the place with, though?" Just as I asked that, a loud clatter came from outside.

I got up to go check what was happening, but Miko was already outside before I had even gotten up. She was worried some part of the roof had fallen, or worse.

"...She sure is jumpy..." Sunshine had a point, she ran _fast _to check what was going on.

"M-Mima! Come quick, you won't believe it!" Ohh? That sister of mine wasn't the type to say such things over nothing. Better go see, I guess.

Sunshine follows close behind me, curious about what has Miko in a tizzy.

When we arive at the porch, I was at a loss for words.

There was a huge amount of wood planks,a few hammers, and a note that Miko had already read.

"Yukari gave us wood!" Miko was always happy as can be over free things, and this was no different.

I could hear Sunshine snickering behind me. Why would she b- ohh...

"You... You may want to rephrase that, Miko..." I couldn't help but sigh at the strange sense of humor that the little Youkai seemed to have. ...Then again, she did try to bed me soon after deciding not to eat me, so I suppose it suits her.

I couldn't help but blush some when I thought about what nearly happened, and would have happened, had Miko not come in at that time.

"Ehh? Why?" Did she seriously not get why that wasn't a good thing to say...?

"Ugh... Whatever, anyways... Sunshine, could you help get the planks inside? I'd rather not have to carry them board by board, and you are probably alot stronger than me..." Though, the bubble of darkness may be an issue...

Just then, a young woman touched down, kicking up dust from the sheer speed of her landing. She wore a white kimono, but it was a rather short one, and without sleeves. It looked like it had seen better times, and that the owner liked her mobility. on he feet were a pair of single tooth geta, making one wonder just how she was able to stand in the thing. She had short black hair, topped off by a red tokin with 6 white poof balls, 3 per string that hung to either side. Her eyes were a deep red, and she had a huge pair of black-feathered wings. Obviously she wasn't human, but I couldn't figure what she might actually be.

"Ayaya, so you must be the new shrine maidens, ehh?" The girl seemed quite cheerful, while balancing on one foot, the other leg crossed over top, and in a seated position, as though she were in a western chair.

"...Shrine maidens? These two? Really?" Ohh, I guess we never did tell Sunshine that, did we?

"Ahh, yeah! ...Who else moves into a shrine?" I couldn't help but chuckle. Surely she knew she lived in a shrine, right?

"Wait, you mean... all this time I've been living on a _shrine _of all places?" ...I guess she _didn't _know! ...Must be horrible being unable to see, and such...

The winged girl looks at the blob of darkness, thinking a moment, before speaking once more.

"You girls seem impressive, if you managed to get _her _to not eat you! To this day she's probably eaten over 50 people, you know?" That... is alot...

"R-really?" Learning this made Miko become rather nervous. 50 is _alot _of people! ...Even if that _does_ seem like a rather small number for one that has eaten nothing but people for 15 years...

"...Well, what did you expect? I get hungry~!" ...Does she _want _Miko to wet herself in terror? Because she just might, if scared too much.

"Is that so~?" The winged girl rose a brow at my question, before writing things down on a pad of paper she pulled from between her breasts.

"That is so~!" She now looked like she was silently chuckling about the situation, or maybe our verbal ping pong.

"You two seem to get along un-expectedly well... The name's Shameimaru Aya, and you are?" Aya's smile looked somewhat... fake, yet full of energy.

"Hakurei Mima, and this is my twin sister, Miko." Miko pouted at me for stealing her part of the introduction so that she had no need to talk.

"So, you the two who Yukari are getting for that big project of hers? She wouldn't shut up about it, while being as vague as can be, for the last hundred years..." Big project? Hmm... a clue as to why we were brough here...

"S-so... What's with the wings?" Miko seemed slightly intimidated by how _huge_ the things were, and it was reflected in her voice.

"What, never seen a crow Tengu before?" Aya had a huge grin on her face, and couldn't help but chuckle. Wait, why wasn't her nose huge and such?

"Ehh? But... I thought Tengu had huge noses..." Aya grimaced at my sister's remark.

"Th-that's just a superstition! Don't go spreading such rumors around..!" I couldn't help but laugh some at how flustered she became from that. So _this _was a Tengu, huh? What's next, a fairy? Heh, yeah right... Though that does raise a question... Why have we met nothing but Youkai?

Aya stuck around for another hour, getting as many details about our past from us as we would give. She said it was for a newspaper that she had been running for... awhile, not willing to give a more exact time frame. Several times Miko tried to touch the soft looking wings, and just as many times Aya would move too fast for the eye to see, avoiding her touch. After the 5th time, she began to stand on a tree branch, while keeping an eye on Miko.

After Aya had finally left, saying that she had gathered enough information, and that we would be getting a copy, I convinced Sunshine to do the heavy lifting by saying that she could share my futon again whenever she wishes. ...I'm not sure if my purity will survive, but I'm not sure if I would mind such a thing, honestly.

Once all the boards were relocated, we began work on fixing up the broken floor, one plank at a time. It was hard work, and it lasted untill diner time, when we took a break so as to eat.

I found a wooden box that had some chilled meat inside of it, as well as a note that said it was human flesh, and that I would know what to do with it. I did what I figured to be the right thing, and mixed some of it in with Sunshine's share of the rice we were to have for dinner. I was the tiniest bit tempted to try it a tiny nibble, but it wasn't hard to resist doing such a thing. I swear, this curiosity of mine will be the end of me some day!

After dinner, we renewed our work on the floors, finishing off the last of those repairs just as it was starting to get dark. It was nice to have no more holes in the floor, and we humans were exausted, while the peppy little Youkai still had energy to spare.

A/N2: I think this method I thought up towards the end of the chapter might be effective... I'll be making use of it whenever I need to speed things up, as this is more-so recounting the past.


	6. Curiosity

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Y/N: My, what have we here? What a brave author you are, trying to force _me _of all Youkai to do your bidding! I suppose I'll just see myself out! What was that thing you say _far_ too much...? Ohh, right! "On with the show!"

Night, Shrine that is in less disrepair than before:

I let my hair down from the pony tail I had it in to keep it out of the way. While I don't normally wear my hair up, I don't like it to get caught in things. Ahh, the joy of long hair...

"It feels weird to be sleeping when I'm normally awake, and awake when I'm normally sleeping..." Huh... I guess it _would _make sense for one that is surrounded by darkness to be active at night, huh?

"Well, I'm not forcing you to have the same hours, or anything... _you're _the one that had the idea to share my bed as a reward for helping us..." Sunshine had a bit of a melancholy sound to her voice, which seemed... un-like her.

"Ahh, no, no, I'm not saying it's your fault... It's just... yesterday was the first time I've gone against my instincts. Normally, I just eat humans without a care about what they say, but... I didn't do that this time... And now, I'm going against my nocturnal nature to spend more time with one that should have been a tasty meal..." ...I feel quite lucky now!

"Well, if it helps... Thank you for not eating me, Sunshine. Well, it's getting late, so why don't we turn in?" Plus, I'm curious as to what you might try...

"Th-think nothing of it." Aww, did I make her blush? ...Seriously, did I? I'm... not sure...

"Is that so~?" Now to put some pressure on and see her reaction...

"Th-that is so~!" I feel as though our roles have been reversed here, but I'm not sure in what way...

"If you say so... Let's go to bed, shall we?" I began to get under the cover of the futon, and before long was blinded by Sunshine's glob of darkness enveloping me.

I felt her snuggle into my chest, this time without teeth. The feeling was... not unwelcome.

I waited for her to try something, anything, but it never came, and my wait was for naut.

After what felt like an hour of waiting, I heard her begin to snore, moments later I felt drool leak onto my chest. That's... really cute...

I guess she's not going to try anything, huh...? Well, I got to hear her snore, so it's not a _complete _loss...

I began to hug her against me, and I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

For once I had more pleasant dreams, ones involving Sunshine in various ways.

Morning:

Once more awoke to the little Youkai's advances, as though last night was just a fluke. And, once more, Miko interupted just as I was about to submit myself to the girl, as she was hungry. Does my sister care about nothing but food...? I may never know.

Once more I found a slab of meat in that cold box, though, this time I gave into my curiosity and gave it the smallest of licks. It was actually pretty good, though I'd never want to admit that I'd done such a thing.

We sat in relative peace, enjoying our rice together, like the family that we are not. ...Well, atleast, Sushine isn't. Though I would gladly treat her like a sister, or more, if the opportunity arose.

Once more we got to work on fixing things up, this time finding a huge stack of tatami mats on the porch.

We went back and forth between working and eating untill the day was through, and we once more prepared for bed.

"...It's been bugging me all day..." Ohh? What's been bugging her?

"What?" As soon as I had opened my mouth, Sunshine pounced at a speed I couldn't see. Not because it was fast, but because I quite literally couldn't _see_ her.

I felt my mouth being kept from closing from her small, yet insanely strong, hands.

"W-whah...? Asking questions while unable to use your jaw is quite difficult.

"...Just as I thought... Your breath smells of human! Did you actually try that silly suggestion of mine...? I was only kidding, you know!" Crap, I hadn't expected her to find out about my curiosity... Though, she's probably the least problematic one to discover such a thing...

"Ehehe... I got a bit curious, that's all." ...Wait, just how good _is _that nose of hers, if it can smell such a small trace of blood...?

"...But don't most humans find such things disgusting...?" She has a point, but...

"Well, I suppose I'm not 'most human's,' now am I...?" I managed to get a giggle from the Youkai with that response. It's odd how happy it makes me to hear her laughter...

"True, you're the most interesting human I've met! The most Youkai-like, too... Never met a human willing to taste their own kind..." ...Not sure if that was a compliment or not...

"I'll take that as a compliment..." It would be strange for a Youkai to be saying it's a _bad _thing to be a bit like a youkai, so I chose the seemingly safer choice.

"As you should! Though, I do think you have broken your argument against being my pet, hmm?" Ahh, she has a point, there...

"W-well, I suppose I'll just have to be your pet, now wont I? Though, at the same time, wasn't _your _reasoning for feeding me people that we are easiest to find...? I think that point is moot, seeing as we have a seemingly endless supply of rice..." It would seem that she couldn't argue with my logic, so she tried another direction.

"A-anyways... Where the heck did you get that human meat from...?" ...That's actually a good question, even if she is just trying to change the subject...

"Well... I'm actually not sure, myself... there's an oddly cold wooden box, and it keeps re-filling every time I prepare a meal..." The only source I could think of would be Yukari, who _did _say that she would give us food.

"Well, I'm sure you're getting tired, so why don't we turn in? It feels like midnight, anyways." ...How does it feel like a time? She was right, though. The room had grown mostly dark, save for the pitch black area that was swallowing my shoulder as we sat upon the futon, beside me.

"I suppose that's true..." The blackness swallows me up, and we both get inside the futon, Sunshine in her usual position, though I'm hugging her against me from the start, this time.

I begin to hear a light... purring sound. ...Could it be that she purrs when she feels particularly loved...? It sounds alot like a cat's purr, too! I... That's really cute...

It wasn't long untill sleep once more claimed us both, our happy little embrace giving us both rather... interesting dreams, in a good way.

Day in, day out, the days continued like this.

Wake up, eat, fix, eat, fix, eat, fix, sleep.

This pattern continued untill the night of the new moon, the 15th day we had been here. As it turned midnight, Sunshine's ball of darkness disolved away, and I was greeted by my first sight of the girl.

She had long blonde hair, a pair of bright red eyes, and a black kimono that looked like it had been dyed with tar, giving off an odd shine. Her skin was as white as snow, perhapse from being in the dark all this time.


	7. Birthday girls

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now we get back to things, but why has Sunshine's bubble faded? lets find out; on with the show!

Midnight, Half repaired shrine:

"...So that's what you look like, Mima? I expected you to be less pretty..." Sunshine had a look of wonder on her face as she was _quite_ happy that she way wrong.

"...Is that so~?" I might as well stick to what entertained the girl, and entertained she was!

"Hehe, you sure have gotten good at that, hmm?" I suppose I have, haven't I?

"...I like your hair, it's some of the prettiest I've ever seen! So long, too..." Sunshine couldn't help but blush some at the compliment; the times her looks were complimented are next to none.

"I, umm... Th-thank you..." I couldn't help but blush at how cutely she acted.

"Aww, so cute~!" Sunshine looked away, obviously enjoying the attention.

I hugged her tightly into my chest, squirming about inside the futon.

"Wh-wha- Stop...? !" Needless to say, the girl was surprised by my actions.

After a bit, I had stop squirming, but was still hugging her face into my boxum breasts.

"...Quih ih, ohr ahm biting yuh." Her voice was muffled in my breasts, but I understood her. While the threat seemed mostly joking, I could tell she would at the very least force me off of her if need be, so I relented.

"Fiiine, sorry..." I let go of the girl, and she quickly pulled away, gasping for air; I guess she wasn't able to breath, huh?

"N-next time... don't pull me in so hard..." Ohh, I guess the panting girl only minded because she had no air!

I pulled her back into my breasts, being sure to leave her breathing room.

"Better?" I felt her smile against me, followed by a slight nod.

It wasn't long untill we fell asleep.

Sunshine dreamt of being hit by rather squishy pillows, while I dreamt about killing people with my breasts. ...Not by suffication, but by blunt force trauma.

Sunrise, Half repaired shrine, Miko's PoV:

As I opened my eyes, I realised one thing.

I was starving!

I began to rub the sleep from my eyes, before getting up. I wasn't in the mood to put away the futon right now, so I left it. I hated waking up, but it had to be done.

Now to bug Mima!

I slugishly made my way to the room that sister and ...the family dog slept in.

I slid the door to her room open, only to find that I wasn't greeted by the usual blob of blackness, but Mima and a blonde girl in a rather... naughty looking position.

I blushed, hiding my eyes with my hands, before I took a peek from between my fingers.

The blonde, who I assume is 'Sunshine,' had her face in my sister's chest; just what sort of relationship did the two have...?

It took a moment to calm myself before I began to sneak from the room. I couldn't just wake up the pair of lovers, could I?

As I was making my way to the door an earth rumbling groan was heard; my stomach was a horrible partner to have on a stealth mission.

"Uhh...?" Sunshine opened an eye, only to quickly close it in pain. Damn that's bright.

A bubble of darkness formed around her, blocking out the light that had blinded her.

"G-good morning, Youkai..." Miko knew that she couldn't easily hide her presence from the girl, as she usually tracked location much like a blood hound.

"Ohh... Good morning, human." Sunshine was a bit sleepy, yawning a bit.

"Mima! Hungry, feed mee!" I was tired of waiting, so I shouted at the still form of my sister who was within the darkness.

The day went much like all of those before it; we fixed some things, ate some things, and slept.

This pattern continued for another two weeks; ending on the night of the full moon, which happened to be our birth day. We hadn't a clue as to what was in store for us on that night, of what Yukari was planning.

We were enjoying our dinner, oblivious to what was soon to happen, yet happy that we had finally finished the repairs; we even covered up both of the windows in Mima's room, as the Youkai couldn't stand the light of the sun now that she wasn't stuck in that blob of hers. Wuss.

As we had finished our meal, a huge hole in the air appeared, and out came Yukari.

Mima's PoV:

"What the hell...?" Miko was as surprised as could be at Yukari's sudden arival.

"Happy birthday, you three!" Three?

"What do you mean by 'three'?" I had to make sure she was saying as I thought she was saying.

"Ohh, I saw little 'Sunshine' get formed 16 years ago; it was just by coincidance, so don't go looking for some deep meaning, or a secret plot~!" ...Somehow that sounds somewhat fishy _because _she said such a thing.

"Is that so~?" Sunshine couldn't help but question the truth in the Youkai's words.

"It is, it is~!" ...She sure is bubbly today, isn't she?

"A-anyways, what are you here for...?" Yukari began to grin at me, before falling into a hole in the ground, popping back out seconds later with a bottle of sake.

"I _told _you I'd have more for you to do in a month, so lets get doing! I've got a nice big bottle of sake, and you three seem sober! Lets fix that, hmm?" As she was speaking, four holes in the air appeared around the table, dropping a sake dish each.

"But we arn't really old e-" Suddenly I found my sister's hand over my mouth, silencing my words of reason.

"What Mima means is 'Thank you for your generosity,' right Mima?" My sister had a rather fearsome look on her face. It seemed that she wasn't about to let me get in the way of her drinking before one should.

She would be a lovely drunk, I can see it now...

I sighed, nodding my head in surrender; if she wanted it _that _bad, I wasn't about to get in her way.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit, sit, let's crack this baby open and get to drinking!" She sure seems pushy today...

"Baby?" Sunshine began to drool at the thought of baby.

"Figure of speach, my dear!" Yukari chuckled, while Miko cringed after she realised what the misunderstanding was. How do you crack open a baby, anyways...?

We all made our way to the table, each of us taking a side of the square table. Oddly, the dishes were already full, and as soon as Miko noticed this, hers was almost instantly empty.

"Another, another!" Why must people take such pleasure in drinking...?

Yukari downed her own dish, before filling both of their now dry dishes.

"There you go~!" What exactly has Yukari in such a happy fit for, anyways...?

Sunshine began to sniff at the contents of her dish, backing away instantly, as the scent was quite strong.

"What are you two waiting for, drink up!" Sunshine and I both let out a sigh, before picking up our dishes and taking a sip.

Sunshine began to gag, as it tastes just as bad as it smells.

"W-why do people drink such a thing...?" The little Youkai was utterly baffled at the idea of _enjoying _such a drink.

"Caush it makesh yuh feel funneh..." Miko was quite drunk, even if she had only had two dishes of sake.

Suddenly, sunshine found herself with a bottle pushed passed her lips, and the foul tasting liquid being forced down her throat.

"He-hey, don't force her to drink..." I tried to stop Miko, but she didn't seem to care at all.

Sunshine was caught off guard, but soon forced the bottle from her mouth, however, the damage was done.

"What wash... wash... dat foh...?" After a moment, Sunshine collapsed, the sake having had defeated her.

It wasn't long before Miko began to leer at me, quite intent on getting others to drink.

I could think of only a single defense against my sisters intentions, so I grabbed my dish of sake and downed it in one go.

Miko pouted drunkenly, as she had wanted to force it down my throat.

"Ihf yuh w-won't drink from it, I'll just haftah do it mah shelf..." Miko was just about spouting jibberish at this point, the sake having had fully kicked in.

Miko put the bottle to her lips, chugging like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-yah dihd... Ahm jush gon hahv tah..." Miko _was _speaking jibber now, atleast, untill she passed out.

"My, they sure did over-do it, hmm?" Yukari giggled at the show she had just recieved.

"Yeah... Miko sure is an interesting drunk, huh...?" I couldn't help but sigh at my Sister's actions.

"Anywho, I suppose I should knock you out now, so I can get to work! I doubt you intend to drink any more..." So she _was _planning something.

"Ahh, well, good night I sup-" I suddenly fell over, as my Border of Conscious and Un-conscious had been flipped.

"Good night, little one!" Yukari chuckled to herself. What an interesting thing to say right after being told they would be knocked out...

Yukari began to get to work on what she intended, as she only had tonight to do as she must, but that would be enough. The truth is, any shrine maiden would do, but they had to have their 16th birthday on a full moon for her to bestow upon them a gift. What good is a shrine maiden in a land of Youkai, without her holy power...?


	8. How do you test that sort of claim?

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ahh, for those that don't read DoP (Which you totally _should _because it gives insight into the past of Gensokyo at times, and is quite cute at other times.) I've been focusing on it for a bit, so as to hit 100 chapters! Well, I hit 100 chapters, so now I'll start this back up! On with the show!

Morning, Shrine, Mima's PoV:

_I know you seem the most... sensible of the pair of Hakurei Maidens, so I'll entrust this note to you. I have left all of you with gifts which you will find in your respective rooms._

_Mima, I've given a part of myself to you, and your sister... I gave you each a massive helping of Youki, and then turned it into holy energy, as I need you two to remain human. Had I left it as Youki, you would have both turned into Youkai! We can't have that, now can we?_

_Anyways... On to the gifts..._

_For you, Mima, the reasonable one, I have left a knife; this knife is quite the weapon, and the things it cannot cut are next to none. Long ago, it was forged by a skilled Youkai of the Konpaku clan. It's probably been about... ohh... 400 years since I had it made; I knew I would be needing to equip a human in the future, so I used a few favors and had it made. It's genuine Konpaku quality steel, which is a rather meaningless thing among humans, but there is no finer smith than a Konpaku, even if they don't admit it freely._

_For that sister of yours, who can drink far more than I expected, I left a set of unending throwing needles, as well as a book on how to use them. They cannot physically harm others, but they do cause far greater pain than ordinary weapons. I thought long and hard on what to call them, but drew a blank, so I never named them! They are quite effective, if one learns how to use them._

_And finally, for that bubbly little Youkai of Darkness, I give the greatest gift of all; I bestow upon her the name Rumia, which is based off of the english word Luminous, and suits her quite well, if you ask me._

_...Okay, I also gave her a sword I dug out of my closet. It was made by an Oni blacksmith by the name of... I can't remember her name, actually. She was chinese, though, and I'd never seen a Chinese oni before, so I became curious as to how skilled a smith she was! Poor thing lost her horn, and as such, was kicked off the Oni mountain, so I also felt a bit bad for the girl... Anyways, long story short, I had her craft me a blade of the finest quality she could muster, and it ended up rivaling Konpaku steel! I was shocked, to say the least! ...The thing's damn heavy, though._

_I also left an umbrella behind, as I've... outgrown it. It was cute back when I bought it, but I soon outgrew the rather unique look it has, and decided it would make a fine umbrella for you three! Enjoy~!_

Once I had finished reading the note, I went to go and grab the aforementioned knife; it's best to keep such a thing close to you at all times, right? What's the point of owning a knife to defend yourself, if you don't keep it close at all times so that you can... you know, defend yourself?

I looked about in my room, finally finding it in my closet, simply floating there in a sheath.

...That's not a knife, that's a dagger! That thing's quite the weapon, and as soon as I grasped the hilt, the blade began to glow with dark energy. I dropped the blade in surprise, and it narrowly missed my foot, stabbing strait through the floor. Dammit! We _just _fixed that, too! Ohh well, I guess a single hole in the floor won't harm anything, right...?

"...Nice job, Mima, way to wreck the place just after repairing it." I heard the sweet voice of Yukari behind me, and quickly spun around, finding nobody there.

"...Ehh?" I looked about, wondering if I had somehow imagined that, before turning back around, finding the hole in the floor gone, and the knife once more sheathed.

I couldn't help but look about nervously, afraid that someone would jump out at me. I grabbed knife once more, being sure not to un-sheath it, as that energy it released looked rather... dark, and began looking around in the closet for some sort of belt. Once I had located a rather sturdy looking leather belt, which I had never seen before, I secured the knife to my hip.

I jumped a few times, so as to make sure it wouldn't fall, and grinned happily to myself.

Finally I'm not 100% helpless, should some Youkai want to eat me!

I began to set upon the task of making breakfast, finding the usual steak, as well as a tiny chuck extra; could it be Yukari had left is, as she somehow knew I was curious about it, but wouldn't eat food meant for another?

...That Youkai can seem like some sort of omniscient god at time, with all the things that she seems to supply just as we desire them.

Ohh well, down the hatch, I suppose.

I popped the tiny cube of meat in my mouth, and began to chew. Huh. I never would have thought that human flesh would be so... sweet...

Interesting.

"My, you sure are a curious one, huh? Looks like I may have to start suplying you three with even more meat~!" Yukari began to hug me from behind, her breasts pressing into me rather firmly.

"Ehehe... I'm good! I was just curious, that's all!" If I said yes, that would mean that more people would die, obviously. While I don't particularly care if my fellow man is eaten by Youkai, I _do _care if said death was because of me.

"Hmm... Really? If you say so... But, human flesh is quite addictive, as you may find out if you 'try' it too often." It's really quite awkward to discuss such an odd subject.

"...I'll be fine. I'm no Youkai." Yukari giggled at this.

"What is the true difference between a Youkai and a Human? You blur that line just a bit, with the way you act... I'm sure you'll be the most popular human in this land of Youkai I'm creating~!" The breasts that were once pressing into my back, and their owner, disappeared before I could respond properly. ...How does she do that...?

With a sigh, I began to cook some rice, while my stomach growled a bit.

Breakfast went rather normally, after I had woken up the pair of drunks, save for Rumia giving me a knowing giggle; she obviously knew that I had tried human flesh in full this time, not just licking it, as I had before.


	9. You can never have just one

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

U/N: ...How did I even get here...? I shouldn't even be born for another 105 years!

Late in the morning, Shrine:

Miko flopped onto her back, still sitting in seiza, her stomach had been utterly filled, and she was glowing with joy.

"That was good, Mima..." The lazy miko, Miko, was still quite out of it from the monsterous hangover she had.

"That is so~!" The blob of darkness that was Sunshine sounded quite happy, too.

"Well, now that breakfast is out of the w-" Loud snoring was heard, as Miko had fallen asleep. I pinched her cheek as hard as I could muster, causing her to wake back up with a yelp.

"D-don't do that!" Miko held her abused cheek, tears welling up in her eyes, while she gave me a look of fear.

"...As I was saying... Now that that's out of the way, Yukari left us all gifts." Miko's face lit up with joy, the very prospect of free things was enough to chase away her hangover.

"Is that so~? What's a gift?" Hearing that made me feel slightly sad for Rumia, as she must not have ever been given a gift before.

"It's when people give you things for some reason! The nicer the gift, the more they appreciate you!" Ohh, I know what I'm going to do...

"She got me a knife, Sunshine a sword, and you, Miko, an umbrella!" It's so easy to tease that sister of mine.

Just as expected of my cruel joke, Miko's face took on one of horror.

"...That's it...?" Her eyes were welling up with tears, as though I just told her she can't have any mochi.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, tipping the victim off to my mean joke.

"Hehe... No, it isn't! The umbrella is actually all of ours, your gift is in your room! ...Maybe in the closet." Miko took off like a bolt of lightning, wanting to find out what her present was.

"So, where would I find this sword? I've never used a sword before, but I want to try hitting a tree with it!" What an odd desire...

"The note said it's in your room, but I didn't see it in the one we share... That is, unless there's another room you could consider yours?" I had looked high and low, but I never ended up finding the thing...

"Ahh, it's probably reffering to the basement!" ...There's a basement?

"Basement?" I had never once noticed any way in, so... where is it?

"It's where I keep the bones!" ...What?

"B-bones...?" Is she talking about what I think...?

"The bones of all the humans I eat! There's probably enough to make..." Sunshine went silent for awhile. "...fourty-three humans!" ...That's alot of people...

"Really? Wouldn't something like that make the shrine stink...?" There had to be flesh still on those bones, right?

"What, you think I'd leave meat on those bones...? I make sure to get all the meat from every bone, and dispose of any leftover organs when I'm done~!" ...Well, atleast she's cleanly about it...

Miko was listening for awhile, and her skin had become as pale as a ghost.

"...F-f-forty-three...?" Miko couldn't help but feel a bit sick at the prospect of so many people dying here.

"Yeah! I save them up, incase I want a sna- Mph!" I quickly covered the little Youkai's mouth with my hands. ...Atleast, where I guessed her mouth was located.

"...I'm... I'm going to lay down." Miko slid the door shut behind her, before walking off. A few moments later, I heard her fall to the ground; it seems she couldn't take it, and ended up passing out.

"...Wuss..." I took my hand off of Rumia's mouth, allowing her to speak once more.

"What was that for...?" Rumia sounded a bit annoyed, as I had blocked her nose, too. Thankfully, she's rather good a holding her breath.

"I didn't want Miko to vomit all over the house, as she's a bit of a wimp when it comes to things like dead bodies." To be honest, I'm not sure as to how I'd react to one either, as I've never seen one.

"Okay... But, did you have to block my nose, too...? I was getting ready to bite your hand, you know...?" I couldn't see it, but Rumia was pouting.

"A-ahh, sorry! Also, before I forget, Yukari also gave you a name!" Once more I couldn't see the reaction of the Youkai, who couldn't help but lift a brow.

"...What is it...?" Rumia was a bit curious, even if it would probably be stupid.

"Rumia!" I happily shouted, which caused the bearer of said name to think a moment.

Rumia thought that the name sounded quite nice, and a bit cute, too! plus, it's better than being called "Youkai" by her prey; she could even build a bit of a name for herself, maybe even become _feared! _As of right now, she wasn't all that well known, so she had to work extra hard to make others fear her.

"...I like it." I couldn't help but grin at the answer, even if I hadn't thought of the name myself.

"So, how about we go and grab that sword of yours, and we see what you can do with it?" The little blob of shadows giggled, seeming to like that idea.

"Sure! Lets get going! I'll lead the way, just lead me outside!" I gave a nod, forgetting that she can't see me, followed by walking outside.

Once we had arived outside, Rumia led the way, and we ended up at a rather well hidden door in the ground, which was behind the shrine.

For a moment the gate was covered in shadow, before I heard a creak, and the shadows slowly went lower and lower into the now opened cellar, signifying that Rumia had begun her descent.

After a momoment, the dark blob stopped it's decent.

"You coming?" I jumped, not expecting to be told to follow.

I started after Rumia, slowly catching up.

By the time we reached the rather dark depths of the cellar, the light from the still open surface hatch was a only _just _enough to see.

"Ahh! I think I found it! No, wait... That's just a bone. Ehh, might as well bring one up for a snack... Here." I found a rather long bone, probably a femur, being shoved into my arms.

I couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out due to this once having had been inside of another human being.

"Ahah! I think I fou- Ahh, this thing's heavy! I can hardly even lift the thing!" With the prize in tow, I started back up the stairs, going ahead of Sunshine.

"W-wait, I need help carrying this thing!" ...If it's _that _heavy, would I even be able to help...? Youkai are stronger than humans, right?

I rushed back, so as to help her lift the thing. To my surprise, while it was very, _very _heavy, I could still help, if only a small bit.

With my help, we both began to make our way back up the stairs, and shut the hatch behind us.

I fell down, gasping for air, as soon as I could let go. That sword must weigh atleast 100 kilos!

Oni must have monsterous strength, if they make a _short sword _this heavy! I can only _imagine_ their long swords, or Dai-katana! I'm not even sure how I was able to help with the lifting at all!

"Looks like I'm... going to need to get st-stronger... if I want to use it..." Rumia was about as out of breath as myself.

I took the bone that I had been carrying between my breasts, for lack of a better way to transport it, and poked Sunshine with it.

"Here, kept the bone nice and warm for you." I handed the slightly sweaty bone to the Youkai.

"...Where did you keep this? It... smells like sweat." I blushed at the comment, dreading the answer, but still telling the truth.

"B-between my... Umm... Between my breasts..." My face went ablaze, and burned bright red.

The silence between us was broken by the sound of licking; Rumia had begun to lick the bone clean of my salty sweat.

"...Not bad." My face just about began to glow at the odd compliment about the flavor of my sweat.


	10. Reading is good for you

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: I think tomorrow I'll start up more DoP, as I simply can't keep on writing this strait like I can with DoP~!

R/N: What, is our past that tiresome...?

M/N: It sounds like an excuse to me...

A/N: A-anyway... On with the show!

Late morning, Nameless Shrine, Miko's PoV:

"Euuuh... Wh-what happened...?" I groaned while in the process of getting up from the floor, before dusting myself off. My back was killing me... It's like I just slept on the flo- ...I _did _just sleep on the floor.

...That's right, I overheard a rather disturbing fact about the basement... but... what happened after that...? How did I end up on the floor...?

Might as well go and inspect that very strange gift.

Seriously, what is a thigh sheath for ten needles going to do for me...?

I made my way to my room, once more opening the door, this time in a whole lot less of a frantic hurry, and closed it behind me. The room before me was utterly bare, save for the single futon that was still unrolled.

"Guess I should roll the thing, huh...?" I went about my stated task, rolling up the futon and returning it to the closet, where that oddly floating set of needles was; I'm not sure how one makes things float, but it seems rather wasteful to do it to such a simple item, which won't get any use from floating...

I guess I'll try them on... I mean, what else can I do with such a thing? ...Well, I suppose I could clean my nails, so they do have _some _use. I could also jam one in that man-eating Youkai, should she try and make me the fourty-fourth victim.

Ohh? There's a really thick book, too!

_Throwing holy relics: a guide for complete and utter morons who decide to throw holy relics of all things at those they dislike_

...The title coveres the entire cover...

I flip open a page, so as to see what the table of contents looks like, quite surprised at the things I saw.

_0001 Introduction  
>0432 How to throw things one should not<br>1192 How to throw things one should  
>1193 How to throw knives<br>1247 How to throw liquids  
>1561 How to throw gods<br>1562 How to throw axes  
>1667 How to throw evil spirits<em>

I couldn't help but wonder how exactly some of these things are 'holy relic's.

_2731 How to throw your voice  
>2763 How to throw a harpoontrident  
>2933 How to throw a singing sword<em>_  
>0005 How to throw a set of exactly ten needles that are contained within a thigh sheath and seem rather useless unless you read up on it<em>

...Why did it list that one as the last, if it's on page 5...? Why would ones voice even _be _in a book about _holy relics? !_ You know what, I'm just... I'm not going to question it.

I flip to page five, intent to learn things, when my reading was suddenly interupted by the sound of aproaching foot steps. As I eventually ended up sitting in the for whatever reason, I simply slid shut the door, so as to hide myself from whoever it may be looking for me. Why not hide when you are able?

"M-must you keep licking it...?" ...What is Mima doing with the Youkai?

"Buh ihsh sho tasty! Yuh tasht sho gwait!" I... W-what exactly are they doing? !

"But it's making such a... naughty sound..." I heard the diminulative Youkai giggle, and a whole lot of slurping. I really hope they arn't doing what I think

"Ish thah sho~?" The slurping sound intensified, as if saying no only made her be more vigorous about it.

Are they really...? But, why in _my _room?

They... They must be deviants that only get excited while in other people's rooms!

"Where _is _Miko, anyways...? We heard her pass out, but she wasn't where she passed out..." Ehh?

"Maybeh shome **_slurp_** Youhai goh hehr, she _doesh _shmell **_slurp slurp_** tashy..." ...Wh-why is hearing this making me so excited? Could I be some sort of deviant? One that grows aroused from others... doing naughty things?

"Don't even joke about that, please; I'd rather not think of my sister being eaten." I had stopped paying attention to the conversation, and was focusing on the sounds of slurping entirely, the sounds of licking, sucking, and a gasp here and there, oddly all coming from the Youkai.

"Shoreh, wash jush behingh ohnesht." Ugh... My loins are starting to grow a bit moist... W-well... As they don't seem to be stopping, m-maybe I should...

I began to lift my Hakama, only one goal in my mind.

"Only place we havn't looked would be..." Footsteps began to approach the closet, just as I began to touch myself through the cloth of my fundoshi.

Just as I had begun, the door to the closed slid open, revealing me to the world.

Both myself, and Mima, were looking at eachother like deer in headlights, while the Youkai was stareing at my slightly moistened fundoshi, as my room was dark enough that she didn't need her bubble of darkness.

Moments later the both of us screamed, and turned away, while the Youkai continuously sucked on the bone that caused my misunderstanding.

Noon, Un-named Shrine, Mima's PoV:

Both myself and Miko couldn't look eachother in the eye after I had caught her doing... that.

I was cooking, but I couldn't remove the now seemingly permanant blush from my face. I was mortified to have walked in on my sister doing such a thing.

Sure, it's expected, as we're both healthy young women, there will be times when one has the... urge to do such things, but that doesn't mean I want to _see _that, just as Miko wouldn't want to see me doing such a thing!

...I'm not sure how I'd feel about seeing Rumia do such a thing, but she's not my sister, and she makes me feel odd every time we are close together.

...Could this be love?

No, that sounds silly! A human and a Youkai together sounds odd, as well as the physical age differance making these thoughts of mine feel rather... wrong.

It'd never work, even if it were love!

...Right?

...Plus, we're both women, a-and... She eats people! ...Even if I have done some of that too, just at a far, far smaller scale...

I... I think I'll just stop thinking about such a silly thought now, and start on lunch.

Night, Shrine in need of a name, Miko's PoV:

I kept a single lantern lit by my futon, and once more opened the book from earlier; I waited untill night, just so that I wouldn't have to worry about being interupted.

I opened the book, flipping to page 5, and began to read. I hate reading, but this seems useful enough that I'd force myself to read it.

...Wait, these things are holy relics? !

Why does a Youkai even have a holy relic set to _give_? !

_First, you must grip the needle with half sticking from the bottom of your fist._

I did as the bok said, gripping it so that half was sticking out of the bottom of my fist.

_Now, you slam you fist down on your thigh._

I do as the book said, quickly regreting that action.

I squirmed about in pain, feeling as though my thigh had been impaled by a spear.

This went on for another few minutes, before I pulled the spike of pure pain from my leg, ending the pain.

Oddly, there was no wound, or anything of the sort, left behind.

I once more open up to page 5, and find the words are quite different.

_Gyahehehahahahahahaha-_

The entire page is filled with laughter! The hell sort of sorcery is this? !

I flip the page.

_Hohoho-_

Once more, I flip the page.

_Wahahaha-_

I flip to the next page.

_Ohohohohohohooo... Boy are **you **stupid._

"Hey, that's mean!" Not really thinking, I shouted at the book.

_And now,you think speaking to books is a good idea? What a crazy person..._

"Well, it seems you can hear me, so I'm not _completely _insane..." I'm starting to dread learning this...

_Or, you are so insane you simply **think **I'm talking to you._

Okay, I think I'm not in the mood to argue with an inanimate object, so I suppose I'll just have to go to bed!

I began to close the book, but it in turn began to resist my closing of it.

Eventually, the book won, and I somehow ended up being pinned by strips of paper that shot from the sides of the page.

The book began to hover over my face, as though the book was telling me to read it.

_Ohh, you're not getting out of learning the ways of using that holy needle you stuck in your thigh! Even if you try to resist, I'll simply give you paper cuts untill you start reading!  
>Now, <strong>read me.<strong>_

I quivered in fear, but did as... told, and read the obviously magic book.

It was several hours of reading before the book let me fall asleep, satisfied that I now knew the very most basics of throwing needles at people, as well as how to make the sheath generate more, even if it would take holy powers that I obviously don't have.


	11. Fleshy sacks?

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

Kog/N: ...Where am I?

A/N: You're in the past, my dear.

Kog/N: E-ehh? ! Why am I in such a place?

A/N: Why, indeed. Now, let's get on with the show!

Kog/N: ...Who are you talking to? What show?

A/N: ...

Kog/N: ...

Late night, Shrine which is badly in need of a name, Rumia's PoV:

It was rather tiresome to pretend to sleep, so I could go and try and practice with my new sword, but I had managed, somehow.

I mean, humans fall asleep fast anyways, right? It's been a whole hour, so I should be safe, right?

I began to work my way out from the futon; it was actually a whole lot harder to accomplish than I had expected. Not only was the futon rather cramped when in use by more than one, but Mima's arms were wrapped around me, as well as my face wedged between those soft sacks of flesh she has jutting from her chest. I wonder what those are? I've seen a good number of my meals have them, if a bit smaller.

They sure are comfy though... I feel as though I could fall asleep in th-

ZZZzzzz...

Mima's PoV:

I awoke to the feeling of drool on my breasts, as well as the sound of muffled snores. Why Rumia insists on sticking her face between them, I'll never know. Can they really be _that _comfortable...?

I rolled away from the cute little Youkai, so as to remove her face from my breasts, and soon found myself falling back asleep.

Rumia's PoV:

"Zzzz- HWah...? !" I shot up, and looked about while still half asleep.

Crap, I fell asleep!

I began to ease my way from the sheets, and made my way outside, while yawning far enough for my cheeks to open up.

"Mmm..." I shivered a bit at the pleasure I feel when my mouth opens fully. I actually technically don't have cheeks, but keep the sides of my lips closed at all times. Thankfully, they stick together, save for what's normal for a human mouth. Being able to show off all of my teeth is quite nice for when I feel like filling my food with tasty, tasty fear. As they're constantly stuck together, it feels a bit akin to stretching your muscles after they've been inactive for awhile.

I can't help but moan a bit when ever they accidentally open. Feels so nice~!

I made my way through the corridor, making good use of my soft feet on the hard wood of the floors. I could move quite quickly, yet silently, due to this. Half of my meals never once saw me coming before they had lost the front of their neck, along with many vital things, all in one bite. Why waste time with a needless chase, or fight, when you don't have to?

I had finally arived outside, and was greeted by a warm gust of air blowing my hair about. Ahh, the scent of a warm night is best... Not hot, nor humid, but mild. I like mild.

"Let's see... Where did I leave that sword..." I began to look about, absorbed in my search. Had the sword seen any battle, I'd be able to find it easily due to the smell of blood, but sadly the blade had never seen combat.

"...What are you doing out here, Sunshine...?" Mima had managed to sneak up on me somehow, and caused me to jump out of my skin.

"A-a-ahh, w-well... I figured I'd try and stengthen myself a bit, and practice using my sword!" My heart was pounding like crazy. How the heck did she sneak up on me? ! I couldn't have been _that _distracted, could I?

"Ohh? Well, your sword's over by the front, still." Ehh? We took it that far?

"...Hey, shouldn't you be asleep?" I had specifically done my best to not disturb her, too!

"...Shouldn't you?" Mima was still half asleep, yet she made a good argument.

"W-well, I'm nocturnal!" I couldn't think of a better excuse, so I went with my default for such a situation.

"...Haven't you been awake all day, and been sleeping all night?" Mima once more picked at the flaws in my logic.

I began to grasp at mental straws, trying to think of a better excuse, or a way to defend my excuse, yet came up with nothing.

"...Ugh, fine! I just wanted to be able to practice at a time I can see, okay?" I finally gave in, and had told her the truth.

"Hmm... Yeah, that seems like the truth." I sighed with relief, now that I knew she seemed fine with that. "Though, wouldn't it be bad for you to stay up during both day, _and _night?" Mima seemed concerned for my health. How sweet of her...

"What do you take me for? I'm a Youkai! I'm made of far tougher things than a human such as yourself!" I puffed out my chest, as I was quite proud of my durability.

"Hmm... Well, I suppose I'll watch you practice for a time." Mima smiled, before sitting on the edge of the deck. ...Why does that smile of hers look so nice?

"...If you're going to watch, why don't we simply spar a bit? I'm sure it would be for the best for you to develope some strength, unless you _want _to get eaten by the next Youkai you meet, that is." Mima rose a brow at my suggestion.

"Yes, because I'd _obviously_ be able to block a swing from that sword..." Hmm... I suppose she has a point there...

"Well, how about I simply defend? If you _do _happen to stab me, I'll regenerate after a bit. I'll be back in a moment, so prepare yourself~!" I left the confused Mima behind so as to go fetch my sword.

Sure enough, it was in plain sight in front of the shrine, just as she had said! Way to go, Mima~!

I began to pick up the sword, ending up falling flat on my face. Ugh... Damn thing is _heavy!_

I ended up having to drag the thing, as I simply couldn't lift it.

"...You intend to fight with that?" Mima gave me a humurous look, watching me drag my sword towards her.

"If I don't, I'll never be able to lift it!" Mima had to realise that, right?

"And you're fine with being stabbed?" She really needs to stop treating me like I'm made of glass...

"Yes! Now stop looking down on Youkai! If need be, I'll simply drop the damn thing!" I was starting to get a bit grumpy, as Mima was treating me like some sort of child!

I suppose my looks don't really help, but still!

"...Okay, if you say so..." Mima began to charge, her hand on the still sheathed dagger. She had no idea how to use a blade in combat, so she'd try as many methods as she could.

In a moderately fast swing, she drew the dagger, and I lifted my sword just enough to block it. Damn, this would be harder that I expected. Unlike most human women, she's not a weakling. She's actually got a little muscle, and isn't all that slow with her swings.

Though, I could probably cut half way through a tree with a knife, but she's only human, so I'm impressed!

Mima hopped back, and her blade began to glow with that same eerie purple aura as before.

...What's that glow?

Once more, Mima charged, and swung at me far faster than before, with strength that was a bit beyond that of a human.

I hadn't time to block to blow, so I dropped the blade, and hopped away.

"W-what the hell...? Did you just get faster?" The glow to her blade was unerving me a bit, so I kept my distance.

"No idea..." Mima was a bit surprised, too. That was power behind her swing was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Whatever it was, it felt horrible to be anywhere near to me, like with the few encounters I've had with holy energy.

Though, it didn't quite feel holy... I couldn't place my finger on it, but it felt... off.


	12. Familiar yet not

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now time passes en mass once again. Unlike DoP, this is mostly meant to get the events of the past across. This doesn't mean that I'm going to skim through it, but it WILL be focused on important things. Ohh, and I added a cover to this and DoP!

Across the next month, Rumia and I made a point to spar every night; I managed to keep that odd purple energy from seeping into my blade again, so the sparring was much more enjoyable for us both.

During the day, Miko slowly began to distance herself from us, as though we disgusted her. I wish I knew what she was thinking, but she simply wouldn't open up to me! From time to time, we would end up annoying Miko, and she'd throw those horrible needles of hers at us, which rarely connected, but when they did, it was one of the worst pains I'd ever experianced! Atleast they left no wound, I guess...

By the end of the month, Rumia could move about with the sword held up, while my skill had gotten a bit better with my knife. ...I had also gotten used to far less sleep, as I only sleep around 4 hours every morning.

Midnight, Night of the full moon, Mysty Lake, Yukari's PoV:

I looked to the sky, noting that tonight was the best time to make good on my plan. I began to gap up all those that would been needed in the process, as well as Rumia, because Mima would probably feel awkward without her friend to keep her company around all these Youkai.

I opened a gap, and out popped Mima, swinging her dagger at nothing.

"Ehh? ...Where am I?" Mima began to look about.

Little Rumia popped out of a gap over top of her, where she landed heavily on top of her human friend.

"Oww..." Mima was pinned to the ground by the surprisingly heavy Rumia.

Last to be gapped from the shrine was Miko, who was sleeping at this time, so I did so gently. I know the annoyance of being woken from a good sleep, so I'll wait untill it was important enough to wake her. She rose out of a gap that was on the ground, allowing her to not be bothered at all.

Next, I began to gap those that were interested in my plan to create a little pocket world to keep Youkai from going extinct.

First, I gapped Tenma, the white wolf Tengu, and the current Chief of the Tengu, who landed softly. "Hmm... It's that time already?" Tenma sniffed the air once, and noticed the presence of two humans; she noted to herself that I had made good on my end of the preperations. She was only wearing a sarashi and a fundoshi, as she was getting ready to sleep before I had summoned her. Her bushy white tail, fluffy white ears, as well as waist length white hair, all gave her away as a white wolf Tengu, as these were all common traits that they shared.

Next, I gapped the god of harvest and turning leaves, Aki. "My, I was sleeping so soundly, too..." The god dressed in a dress made of dead leaves gave a yawn. She knew that it would be for the best to help, even if she hates the cold of winter. Her eyes were a dark orange, much like the leafs that made up her dress, while her hair was a golden yellow, which was topped off with a red hat.

Next in line was the strongest Fae that I've ever met, and is also the herald of spring untill she can find another to fill the role. "C-c-cold! Dammit, why d-does winter have t-to be so d-d-damn c-cold!" Like all Fae, she was wearing naught but her birthday suit, so the cold hit her rather hard. I'll never understand why their kind shun clothes... Though, what she _does _possess is a parasol which happens to be a unique flower that never wilts. Her hair was a wavy green shoulder length mop, while her eyes were a bright shade of red. Upon her back was a pair of purple wings that, if one looks closely, are actually 10 pairs of wings that are layered together

Now for the final- ohh, my! Looks like it's about to rain a bit...

"Mima, I need you to wake that sister of yours." My hands began to concentrate the energy of a great number of gaps to bring the final, and most vital, Youkai.

"...On it." Mima noticed the sound of urgancy in my voice, so she didn't question my reason.

Mima began to shake the shoulder of her soundly sleeping sister while trying to not be too forceful. After a bit, she gave up and began to hold Miko's nose shut.

It only took around another ten seconds for Miko to wake up in a slightly panicked state.

"Hah! Nice trick, human." The Greater Fae couldn't help but chuckle, while Tenma simple let out a sigh.

"What was that... for?" Miko was at first full of anger, before it turned into a bit of curiosity. She was obviously not in her room, and very few of those around her seemed to be human.

Suddenly, a gap slid under her rear and caused her to float enough so as to pull the futon out from under her and send it home.

A purple umbrella made in the shape of an eggplant popped out of yet another gap, and landed in Mima's arms, while the gap holding up Miko sat her down gently.

"...This is the umbrella you spoke of, isn't it?" Mima turned to me while asking the question. I couldn't really speak anymore, as I almost had the power of 500 gaps in my hand, so I gave a curt nod. I'd need another 500 before I could initiate the exact thing I planned. "What a cute umbrella..." Mima couldn't help but like the umbrella, while Miko gave her a look as though she had gone insane.

"Ahaha! R-really, kid? You think _that _l-looks cute?" The Greater Fae took great pleasure in teasing Mima for her taste, while her teeth were chattering away.

"...I think it's a fine umbrella..." Tenma said as such under her breath, as she didn't want another to hear her embarassing taste in color and design.

"Looks like it'd be a real fine meal, if 'twere a real eggplant! I know! I'll eat me some eggplant while I wait!" Aki seemed to be a bit hungry, and dropped an eggplant seed onto the ground, which grew in an instant. "Any of ya want one?" She had a wide grin on her face. She always was a bit down to earth with how she gives others random acts of kindness. She knew Tenma would want one, so she tossed one to the rather bare wolf

"Eww! I h-hate veggies!" The Great Fae voiced her displeasure, while turning away.

"They ain't a veggie, ya idjit fairy!" Aki hated when people made such mistakes, and wasn't about to let her get away with it.

"E-ehh? ! I'm n-not a fairy! I'm the Queen of the Fae! At worst I'll only allow a lowly god like _you _to reffer to me as Daiyousei!" The little nudist was starting to get annoyed right back at the god.

"H-hey... Maybe it would be best to calm down...?" Mima began to try to defuse the situation.

"Hmph. I'm not going to listen to the words of a _child_!" The Fae began to glare at Mima with annoyance.

"Yeah! What the idjit said!" Aki was now in a foul mood, and gave Mima a death glare.

"Is that so~?" Rumia threw in a bit of confusious to the mix, just to see if it would help.

"...Quiet." Miko had just about had enough of their bickering, so she threw a needle at the largest pair of annoyances. Aki and Daiyousei fell to the ground twitching in pain.

"Paaaain...!" Aki struggled to grab the source of pain that was lodged between her shoulder blades.

"Owie, owie, owww!" Daiyousei rolled about on her back while just about squeeling.

"...I could have done it without violence..." Mima had a look of annoyance on her face.

"My way's faster." Miko didn't really care either way; the racket was gone, and she was happy about this.

Tenma sat down and enjoyed the peace, while slowly enjoying her eggplant.

It shortly began to rain, so Mima opened up the umbrella, and shared the shelter with Miko and Tenma, while Aki and Daiyousei got watered after having blacked out from sheer pain, and I opened a gap over top of myself.

"...You sure you don't want in, sunshine?" Back when it started raining she had said she was fine with being rained on.

"I like the rain, as it's a good way to clense my body." Rumia grinned happily towards Mima while she stood in the rain with arms outstretched so as to catch more rain. Her hair didn't look wet at all, oddly.

Yukari was still a short ways off from the full power of 1000 gaps, so we continued our wait.

Mima could help but wonder why it would be that they are in the company of so many Youkai all of a sudden. Why had they been brought here? It seemed important, but she had no idea as to why.


	13. In no way a slight parody

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Ahh, back in the saddle once again! Let's see how this turns out, shall we? On with the show!

A/N2: Ended up making a chapter that needed to be long, yet wasn't done yet, so I owe nothing, as this chapter's double my requirement for chapter length!

Late night, Night of the Full Moon, Misty Lake, Tenma's PoV:

I took my first bite of the eggplant that I had been tossed; I had only waited as long as I had, as I find it awkward to eat while watching others at eachothers throats. Aki really does need to watch that temper of hers...

"Needle Human, that was a rather impressive feat. Is that a weapon with a legacy, or is it just an ordinary set of... unending throwing needles?" Judging by the Shrine Maidens reaction, I'd say that she has no idea what I speak of. "A weapon of legacy, as the name implies, is a weapon with a past to it. If you haven't even named a weapon, it will be unable to kill a Youkai for good." It's not like it's some big secret, so I see no point in keeping it as such to one that will obviously need such knowledge.

"Is that so~?" This was news to Rumia, as she knew little about the process of Youkai Extermination.

"That is so, young one." With a single look to the eyes, I can easily discern the general age of a being. Within eyes, one can see just how much experience one has had with the world, even if the body looks otherwise. For example, I would say the little one is under twenty.

"So... if, for example, I were to never name my dagger... I could in theory attack a Youkai without fear of killing it?" Mima doesn't want to harm anyone, even if they are trying to kill her.

"Hmm... I suppose that would be correct, human." I turned my head to Yukari, as I had heard the 1000th tearing sound that was the creation of a gap. Very few creatures could hear the hardly audiable sound that was that of reality splittling open.

Tengu are usually not even _on_ that list, but I'm special.

**"Rise, ohh Dragon! Come forth, and grant me my wish!" **Yukari's voice was headache inducingly loud, and echoed through the surrounding forests. I... think I just went a bit deaf temporarily. I see her mouth moving, and yet hear no words. The sounds of nature have all gone deathly silent, too...

Yukari's PoV:

I began to layer gap upon gap, intent on summoning the granter of wishes. It's no simple task to summon her, but I'd recently found a way... Around 100 years ago I found that a human sacrifice was needed. ...No, not as in the life of a human. Well, I suppose it _is _lethal if you offer only_ one_ human... I have to offer both the Yin, and the Yang, of a human, or alternate halfs from a pair of humans. Going by how they act, I decided to offer Mima's yang, as I doubt she'd care which side was offered, and Miko's yin, as she seems the type to consider yin 'evil' and thus something to be rid of. In truth, it'll only cause them to become a sort of balancer for this world I plan to create. Yin is but the opposite of Yang, and has no other true purpose but to balance the one it is within. However, if you remover one, the other will consume you, and maybe even warp you a tad. It's not anything major, really. Not in the least!

I began to send out the gaps I had collected in my hand. It's no simple task to even _summon _a dragon, as they are the highest form of divitiy.

I used two of the gaps to switch the border of concious and unconcious in Daiyousei and Aki, as I'd need them atleast concious to complete the dimentional hole. Other than as witnessess, they had no real purpose, unless I need help restraining the girls.

I began to place gaps in an enormous dome over the area I wished to create a border around. by the time I had placed the 1000th one, the sky was nothing but purple mist and eyes, with naught but a few rays of moonlight seeping in through the cracks for light.

"Woah..." Miko looked to the false sky, feeling a chill in her spine.

"...That sure is a lot of eyes..." Mima couldn't help but point out the obvious.

"That is so~!" Rumia couldn't help but agree with Mima, as there had to be atleast 10,000 eyes looking down upon them.

"It's... Time..." I was heavily strained by having so many gaps open at once, so I could hardly even grunt out a word or two.

"Understood." Tenma moved faster than just about any eye could see, and in that instant, had restrained both Mima and Miko. "Fair- Daiyousei, It's now your part.

"Y-yeesh, you d-d-don't have to rem-mind me... I haven't f-forgotten my role!" The Fae began to spread her wings out, revealing her full set of 10 wings to the world; while she normally has them layered, she can only preform her stronger magics upon opening them up.

With a wave of her hand, the grassy area we were standing upon became covered in the flowers of spring, before those flowers began to become un-naturally large, and became like flowery tendrils.

"W-what are you doing? !" Miko was the first of the two to begin panicking; they were restrained far faster than we could react, so they barely noticed at first.

"...Just what is it that you plan to do to u-? !" Mima was silenced by a flower stem constricting itself over her mouth, as Daiyousei found all the shouting to be rather irritating.

"Be calm. We do not have any plans to harm you." Tenma cooed words of comfort into the ears of the girls, which, oddly enough, actually helped to calm them. Mostly Mima though, as she was more trusting of strangers.

Rumia simply stood there, feeling a bit awkward; she _could_ try to help, but... fighting a Great Youkai is ill advised, much less _three _of them.

In short: they were on their own.

The flowers began to wrap around the pair of maidens, cacooning them in the vine-like stems of the flowers, save for their chest.

Next, Tenma held up her clawed hand, and drove one into each of the chests, oddly doing no damage, even if she should be penetrating their hearts.

"Which do I take?" Tenma realised that she hadn't any idea as to what I wanted.

"T-take... Yin from... Miko... Y-yang from... from M-mima..." My knees were now shaking, as I was begining to feel as though I was bearing the weight of the planet upon my shoulders. Delaying this was a horrible strain, as I had to hold back the energies of all 1000 gaps.

"...W-which i-i-is which...?" Daiyousei voiced her confusion, while her teeth continued chattering away, pointing out the flaw in that statement; none of them knew their names.

Rumia perked up, as she now felt that she had a use. "Mima's to the left." even without sight, the smell of her friend was a rather memorable one.

With that last bit of information, Tenma ripped her hand from their chests, ataining a glowing white stone from Mima, and a glowing black strone from Miko. Knowing what to do from here, she pressed them together, where they formed into a single Yin Yang orb. With the offering now complete, I began my ritual anew, thus eliminating the strain from myself once more.

**"Ohh wise Dragon, come forth, and accept this offering of Yin and Yang! I beseach thee, come forth, and grant me my wish!" **My voice once more returned to being a painfully loud echo. However, this time, Tenma was prepared by holding her ears down with her palms, thus negating the temporary deafness that would have ensued.

One by one, the gaps began to link together, untill they had formed a solid shell across the lands, and cut off the little light that was being let in. The land was pitch black, save for the slight glow of Daiyousei's wings, which hardly even illuminated anything other than themselfs.

From the dome, the head of a colossal chinese dragon began to enter our world. Slowly, but surely, it slithered its way into our world untill it was fully within the dome that would soon seal us away from the world.

The dragons mouth slowly began to stretch open in a yawn, before it spoke. **"Who has summoned I, the Eternal Dragon?" **The voice reverberated across the land, causing every living thing to feel humbled by the hulking beast, which had to be atleast ten kilometres long. Its scales were a deep green, and each the size of a small shield, while its underbelly was a soft yellow color. It had what looked like yellow antlers atop its skull, and a pair of kilometre long whiskers dangling from its snout. Those ruby red eyes looked through everyone, while looking at nothing in particular, as it had yet to notice us. This was the last step in my master plan, and lifes work. The only light source in this bubble I had created would be

"Eternal dragon, _I_ am the one who has summoned thee!"

I began to speak as loudly as I could, which boomed almost as loud as the dragons own voice. Tenma was in a fair bit of pain by this point, even if she didn't show it.

**"Yes, yes... Now stop shouting. ...You make me feel like this is to be a voice contest. I'd win, obviously, but you would take the second place prize."**...The dragon seems more down to earth than I had anticipated...

"R-right... Well, I have one human worth of Yin and Yang to offer you." Tenma handed me the orb, and I held it between my thumb and fore finger, as it was only the size of a fist.

**"_What? _Dragons haven't eaten such things in thousands of years! I cannot accept that, however, if you have any oranges..." **The dragon's stomach began to vibrate the air around it, as though 500 starving humans were put together and their stomachs all growled at once.

"W-well... If you are sure that you want such a simple thing, I can offer you a half ton of the things. But, what shall I do with this...?" It seems a waste to have ripped it out of their bodies, if she doesn't want it.

**"Yes, that's a fine trade... I'll offer you my boon; a single wish of your choice. Ohh, and put those things back in the reverse of those you took them from; It will help me grant your wish, whatever it may be." **The maw of the Dragon curled into a smile at the prospect of getting so many oranges. She loves oranges a great deal.

I deftly ripped the orb in two, splitting it into Yin and Yang once more, before walking over to the two girls who were tightly bound.

"Looks like you each get to be rather interesting from this day forth! Mima, you shall be an aspect of darkness within this land." I pushed the small orb of glowing black in the her chest. "And you, Miko, shall be an aspect of Light!" I pushed the remaining orb of glowing white into her chest.

**"Yes, yes... Now, about that wish."** The Dragon began to grow impatient.

"A-ahh, right!" The was this dragon spoke _really _threw me off balance... "This dome of portals... I wish for you to turn it into a great barrier that seals this land off from the rest of the world. I wish to be able to repair it as needed, and, for the power source, bind it to the name Hakurei." The dragons ruby eyes began to glow a brilliant red in response.

The sky slowly faded back into... well, sky. However, those that could see barriers could easily tell that it was as I had asked.

**"Your wish has been granted. ...Now, about those... those... oran**ge... 'bout those..." The dragons voice trailed off, and its eyes began to dim, untill they were as black as onyx. The dragon started to plummet to the ground, but vanished before impact, saving the freshly claimed land from obliteration.

"...What just happened...?" I was at a loss for words. Had I... had I just seen that dragon _die?_

Was it my fault?

The flowers slowly unwrapped the two humans, allowing their unconcious forms to fall to the ground. Their bodies still were glowing with their respective overabundance of Yin and Yang.

"...Did ya just kill the Dragon...?" Aki had similar thoughts as my own.

"I don't think it's dead. However, I _do _think that was too large of a wish for such a young dragon." Tenma shed light on what happened.

"Wait, h-how the h-hell d-d-do you know that it's a _young _D-dragon...?" Daiyousei began to rub her arms for warmth, as she was getting tired of being cold.

"The eyes betray its age. It's but a Pup of 500 years." Wow, that _is _young...

I suppose I'll have to repay her sacrifice, should I ever see her again... I don't like the idea of being in the debt of a High God, even if it _is _a young one.

"Ugh... My head..." Mima began to awaken, and held her throbbing head. Being used to power the barrier isn't very taxing, but it gives horrible head aches for the first few days.

I suppose I should plan a feast, shouldn't I? I have been planning, and planning, but never thought of what to do should my plan succeed! Dammit...

I began to gap everyone back from wence they came, just as the sun was about to touch the horizon. Best not to keep anyone for longer than needed, right?

However I quickly popped through a gap, so as to ask Tenma a question.

"Hey... that shrine atop your mountain... It's ready, right?" While they were fixing up the shrine on one side of Gensokyo, I requested that that the Tengu fix up the one that was on the peak of Youkai Mountain.

"Yes, yes... We even had the Kappa pump water into the mouth of the inactive valcano so they have a water source." Tenma had finished undressing in the short time since I had sent her home, exposing her impressive breasts that had been mashed down by her Sarashi, and a soft looking tuft of snow white hair, neither of which she made any effort to cover. Tenma wasn't shy in the least, and was hard to even get so much as a reaction out of.

"Good, because I sent Mima and Rumia up there, as I suspect that Miko might be a bit dangerous towards Youkai now. I'd rather not have anyone be killed, if I can avoid it." I smiled slightly to my old friend.

"Duely noted. Now, can I sleep...?" Tenma was rather tired, as she had been up for a week strait due to a bit of in fighting.

I gave no answer, but popped my body back through the gap, thus answering her question without words.

Tenma sighed, and flopped over onto her bed made of numerous animal pelts piled on top of eachother. Before long, she began to sleep soundly, enjoying the soft fur against her skin.

She dreamed of living out life as a human, and eventually dieing of old age. A pleasant dream, as it took her away from the mononony of her life. Not that she desired such a thing. What Tengu would envy the humans? Them, and their blessedly short existance.


	14. Skeletons in the closet

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, we take you live to a pair of confused girls being on a mountain all of a sudden! On with the show!

Dawn, Mountain-top Shrine, Rumia's PoV:

I looked about, surprised at how it wasn't bright at all. The only source of light in the entire room was from a thick rice paper door, and it was so slight that it was like night inside, and didn't burn at all.

I looked around, trying to figure out exactly where I was; there was a single futon, a stack of dishes, and a wooden box that radiated coldness, all placed in a row beside me.

"...Where are we...?" I looked to the orgin of the voice, and found Mima, with the umbrella resting beside her.

"Im not sure... This room is comfortable, though. I like how dark it is~" I couldn't help but sigh happily that, while it was day, I wasn't forced to release my darkness.

"Is that so~?" I couldn't help but smile at the question, as she was starting to get quite good at imitating my own childish sounding voice.

"That is so~!" It would be odd if I didn't like the darkness, you know?

"...Huh... now that my eyes have adjusted a bit, this place is rather... bare..." Mima looked about, seeing nothing of note, beside the row of objects.

"That is so~!" The walls were quite bare, and there was no furnishings to be found, so I had nothing better to do than to agree.

"Hmm... Well, let's split up and look for Miko..." I don't think I smell her in the least... odd.

As there was nothing more to say, we each went out seperate directions, and began to search for the other shrine maiden.

The first door I slid open revealed a dining room much like the one we were used to, and yet the table looked... less worn; as though the table had been crafted only weeks ago, and, going by the scent of sap still clinging to it, I'd say it _was_ made a week or so ago, and made of maple. ...Actually, now that I think about it, the whole place stinks of maple sap! Was this place recently made, and every bit of wood used, maple? Where are we?

Mima's PoV:

The first door I open revealed a kitchen, much like the one I was used to, and yet... less worn. The counter-top had no scratches, or lines from a blade cutting, so I'd say it's never been used, unlike the one that is covered in scratches, and a few gashes, that I'm used to. That counter was one of the few things we never replaced, as it was still in fine shape.

On the counter, a single candle rested, made from what looked like wrapped bees wax, and was about half a metre tall. I suppose this would be the light meant to cook by, as there's no real light sources around this place; not that I mind, as I'm sure it makes Sunshine happy.

I checked the cabinets that were above the counter, and found a few things of interest; a new rice bucket, a shiny new wok, and a large metal serving spoon. Huh... and a note, with a pack of matches beside it... I struck a match from the box, and lit the candle, as, while I _can_ see, I can't read under these conditions.

_Mima, I know that you are wondering where you are, and where your sister is; you are on top of the mountain that the Tengu and Oni_ _live on, and yes, Oni **are **in fact real. It would be best if you were to cease contact with your sister, __as she is now a force of Yang. I'm sure you don't know what that means, but you are the polar opposite of her. Where she is Yang, you are Yin; where she is what would be considered "good" by most, you, on the other hand, are "evil." __However, you are not a bad person because of it; even before you became nothing but Yin, you had a bit of an imbalance in it, due to your odd curiosity. It's a rather Yin activity to devour human flesh; Youkai are beasts of Yin, while humans would be beasts of Yang. One is seen as "good," much like your sister, and the other is seen a "evil," much like you would be, should any of your fellow humans discover proof of you eating human flesh. This is actually why I placed you atop Youkai Mountain, as you would get along best with with our kind, now that you embody our side. You sister is still at the other shrine, and I urge you to stay away from that place; Yin and Yang are distined to conflict with eachother, just as much as they are destined to balance eachother out, so I cannot say if you two would get along as... well as you had been of late. Yes, that's right, I spy on you girls, so I **do** know that Miko's been growing distant from you, Mima. I'm sure you've wonder why, and I'll tell you; she's disgusted by the thought that Rumia has killed as many as she has, and found your continued friendship to be disturbing. _

_Love, Yukari_

_PS: Ohh, and I put all the bones that were in the basement in one of the closets, as I found it funny, so be careful when opening any doors that don't lead outside._

...Well, That makes a bit of sense...

"Kya! ?" I heard Sunshine shriek, followed by the sound of an avalanche of bones. It seems she had located her bones! Ohh well, she _did _say that she's tough... I suppose I'd better go find her, huh? Let's see... I think I heard the crash come from this direction...

I put out the candle, and left the kitchen, sliding the door closed behind me on the way out, before following the trail of opened doors that led me through the dining room, an empty room, and finally ending in the bedroom.

"...Wow, that _is _a lot of bones..." The room was just bright enough for me to be able to see, as my eyes were still re-adjusting to the darkness, after having had used that candle. I still had a bit of an issue with sight, but it was gradually improving.

"...Hey, Mima..." From a particularly large pile of bones, I heard Rumia's voice sounding... oddly calm, actually.

"...Do you need... help?" It's a bit odd talking to the muffled voice of ones friend, while they are covered in human bones...

"That is so..." I heard what sounded like a sigh. If one as strong as her can't even try to get out, it must weigh atleast 300 kilos... Why is she so calm?

I made my way through the bedroom, most of the floor being obscured by hundreds of bones, and reached for a bone, when Rumia burst from the pile, and pushed me down onto the bone covered floor.

"W-wha-" My eyes widened, when she cut my question off with a minute long kiss, which felt like an hour, before she seperated our lips once more, with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Hmm~ I don't think anyone's going to interrupt us, this time, Mima~" I found my arms being held down by the strength of the little Youkai, while her face got closer to mine once more.

_**"Grrrggl..."**_ Ehhh? What was- **_"Groaaaa."_** ...Was that each of our stomaches...?

"...Dammit... So close, too..." Rumia let me go, as she was now more in the mood for food, than in the mood for making my body bend to her will.

"Eheh..." I had the brightest blush on my cheeks, while I tried to laugh off my surprise. I had nearly lost my first time to Sunshine, much like my first kiss!

The worst part was that I was giving myself up without any resistance at all! ...And, even after she's stopped assaulting me, my heart just won't stop pounding...

After dusting herself off, Rumia offered me her hand with a grin, and I gladdly took it. I guess it's time I cook a nice meal for us, ehh? Jeez, we never even slept, and yet I feel wired!

...And maybe a bit aroused from that kiss, too...


	15. A meaty surprise

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Any time Miko is ignored, just assume that she's eating her own cooking, or drinking tea calmly, while accomplishing nothing, or being forced to learn things by that book. Also, said cooking is rather crispy, even if it's just rice. Also, I'm pretty sure you will grow to hate Miko sooner or later, with what I have planned for her...

M/N: Why would they hate me? I'm good! I'm simply cleansing this world of evil, and keeping my fellow man safe from being eaten!

A/N: ...Right.

Sunrise, Shaded Shrine, Mima's PoV:

"...Two?" I couldn't help but ask myself the obvious question, when I discovered there to be two steaks of human flesh in the oddly cold wooden box we had woken beside.

"Two wha- Ahh! Hmm, well, I suppose we could share, yes?" Rumia had a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear, and easily gave away that she wanted me to enjoy the food she brought herself up on. Could it be that Yukari is trying to force my hand in cannibalism...? ...Why don't I feel as much of an urge to resist as before? Odd...

"That... is so..." I couldn't help but feel strange, as I'd only ever consumed a tiny chunk of human flesh; it was a unique taste, but not a bad one in the least.

"And here I was expecting you to not want to~! Though, it's not like I can blame you..." Rumia's mouth was watering at this point, while she eyed the particularly quality human flesh.

"Well, I suppose I'll get started on that meal..." I gave a sigh, before I began to carry the wooden box to the kitchen.

"I'll be waiting~!" Rumia sounded particularly happy about the meal, even if she seemed to be trying to hold her joy in.

Once I had made it to the kitchen, I found everything needed to cook up some rice and to cut the meat into easier to handle chunks, as I would have trouble gnawing my way through a slab of meat. Seems Yukari's been here, not that I mind. Theres now a few new things, which would be needed to cook rice. ...Such as rice.

Better get started! I'd rather not keep Sunshine waiting after all!

Rumia's PoV:

It felt like I had been waiting for hours, but the wait finally paid off when I heard the foodsteps of Mima, and smelled rice and blood. My mouth began to water in anticipation of the meal.

Mima began to set the table with a pair of bowls, and filled them with a bit of fluffy white rice, followed by a good number of raw meat cubes. Mima had no way to easily cook the meat, so she didn't, as it's not like she particularly minded raw meat. She also figured I preffer such things raw, which I do.

"Now, Sunshine... I have something to teach you, before we begin to eat." Why now...?

"But I'm hungry..." I gave her my best pair of pleading eyes, which she deftly deflected.

"It's important." She handed me a pair of odd sticks.

"Ehh? What are these?" I inspected them from numerous angles, before Mima spoke up.

"Those would be chopsticks, which one uses to eat." Isn't that what hands are for...? "And I'm going to teach you how to eat in a more... refined way." Refined?

"Is that so~? What's 'refined' mean?" I had never heard the word, so I hadn't a clue.

"Hmm... I suppose you could call it... A way that nobody will complain if you act like; we humans have many odd customs, and this would be one." Ohh, so it's for the best... Well, I guess that's fine, if it means nobody will complain about the way I eat...

Mima spent the next ten minutes teaching me the way one holds the chopsticks, and how to pick things up with them.

"Good! You seem to have the basics down! With that strength of yours, I'm sure it'll be quite easy for you to get used to eating with them, too." Mima gave me a warm smile, and we began to eat the food that was before us. The rice had cooled a bit, but it was still tasty.

After taking my first bite of meat, I made sure to very, very slowly chew it, so that I could watch Mima become an even more Youkai-like human, by way of eating part of a sizeable slab of thigh meat, and judging by the low levels of fat on the meat, I'd say it once belonged to a man. Men have such a good flavor... I wonder why that i- Ohh...! She's got a chunk of meat!

I began to stare quite intently at Mima, as I loved the idea of her having that in common with me. Before, she had only tried a small taste test of human flesh; this time, she would be enjoying a meal of it!

"...Can you please stop staring at me so much...? It's making me a bit... uncomfortable..." Mima chuckled a bit awkwardly, as she had noticed me watching her the whole time, my eyes not once blinking, ever since she had picked up a cube of meat.

"Ahh, is that so~?" I too joined her for her bit of awkward chuckling, as I hadn't realized that I was staring as much as I had been.

"That is so~!" Mima grinned wide, and had begun to laugh far more naturally, breaking away the tension that had once hung in the air.

As I swallowed the bit of meat I had speant a good few minutes chewing into ribbons, Mima finally brought the chunk of human flesh to her lips, and put it in her mouth. Good! Now I don't think I'll ever be able to bring myself to leave her alone! I doubt there's any humans out there as interesting as my Mima! ..._My _Mima? ...What's that supposed to mean...?

After finishing chewing the small chunk of meat, Mima sighed in relief that I had finally stopped staring at her, as I had begun to tear into my meal in earnest with the happiest of smiles upon my lips. I was a natural with chopsticks, as I already had the odd angle of strength required to get propper pressure with them.

The rest of our meal went by without incident, save for my constant happy little grin which grew ever so slightly with ever bite she took.

However, I was beginning to develop a feeling of love for the human, but had yet to figure it out. I had never been in love before, even if I typically lay with many a Youkai every spring, as I simply can't contain my desire at that time of year, so I didn't know that my feelings towards Mima were those of something other than lust. That reminds me... it won't be long untill spring.


	16. Bath time

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle.

A/N: Ahh, I'm sure you all are wondering about my update. Well, don't fret, as I'm actually working on a collaboration fanfic with Luminous Beginnings! It'll be set at about the same time as the start of KKYEC; which takes place about 7 months after DoP! Anywho, on with the show!

Early night, Mountain-top Shrine, Mima's PoV:

_Man_ is it dull without Miko around to grind my gears...

I was meditating, or maybe simply thinking while _pretending_ to meditate so as to pass the time. As Sunshine can't really be all that active during the day, I decided that it might be best for us to explore the area we live in at night. I'd yet to notice the time, so I was a bit surprised when I began to hear the foot falls of Rumia informing me of her approach. It's odd how intune with ones surroundings one becomes when you remove eye-sight from the equasion, and focus a bit for a few hours.

"Hello, Sunshine." I smiled, and opened an eye. With the hours I spent like that, my senses had ended up sharper for the time being, so I knew just about her exact location.

...I could also see in the dark a bit better, now that my eye was open, as they had gotten used to the black of being under their lids.

"Eheh, nice hearing, Mima!" Rumia had a bright grin, which showed off the zig-zag edge of her teeth. I do wonder just what sort of damage she could do with those, really. I mean, I know she's a... very, _very _skilled huntress, but all I know of these skills is her word; will I ever recieve proof of these skills? Not that I don't trust her, of course. I just kind of want to see her in action...

I began to work my way to a standing position from sitting in seiza; my legs were a bit numb after doing so for as long as I had, so it took a few moments to accomplish the simple task that it was. "Hey, Sunshine. I'm guessing that it's time? ...It _does _seem a bit darker now." I gave her a warm smile, in responce to that grin of hers.

With an impossible wide grin, which caused her cheeks to split, she gave a hard nod. "Yeah! C'mon, while the night's still young!" I've no idea how the girl maintains such boundless energy... Maybe it's part of being a Youkai...?

With that, we began to make our way to, and through, the thick paper door, which was as such so as to ward away the light of day, before we made off into the night. I wonder how this night will go? This is actually the very first time I've ventured out from the reletive safety of the shrine.

...Even if, by force, I was removed from the shrine for a time. Maybe it would be better to say that this is the first time I left by choice? ...Not that this is the same Shrine...

I let out a sight, before being jerked back to reality, and away from my mental monologue.

"Wow! I knew I smelled water, but this is huge!" In the time I had zoned out, we had arived at a sizeable body of water, about half the size of that other lake we had been next to last night.

I began to think aloud by mistake. "Hmm... You know, maybe a bath would be a good idea... I don't think I've taken one the whole time I've been here..." As soon as I finish thinking, my eyes went wide in realization.

Rumia began to giggle, before she asked, "Is that so~?" It's odd how that doesn't get old. Maybe it's because it has a meaning to it every time?

"Th-That is so~!" I couldn't help but laugh, albeit mostly out of how stupid of a mistake that was.

"Not that I couldn't tell by that pungent smell of yours~" ...I'll just take that as a compliment. "That thick, salty stink... It makes my mouth water just thinking about it~" ...Getting a bit hard to take that as a compliment... "Making me get all sticky for you, every time we slept... I couldn't help but sniff you, while I-" Alright, that's a bit too much!

"Sh-shut up, Rumia! I don't want to hear about what you do in bed, when I'm not aware!" That's way beyond the sort of things I wish to know about my Youkai friend!

"Ohh, I was only teasing you~" Ohh. ...Now I feel like a fool... "Not that I hate that heavy scent of yours... It does make me wish to do wonderfully horrible things to you, you know~?" ...Dammit... She's enjoying this, isn't she... "Why, yes. I am." Ehh? !

I flinched in shock, before just about demanding an answer. "You can read minds? !" ...Why is she doubled over with laughter?

"Mima, you really do need to stop that new habit of yours to think aloud..." She was looking at me with amused eyes, which I responded to with a bemused look of my own. Was I really saying my thoughts out loud...?

I began to try and calm myself a bit, before I asked, "Anyways, how about a swim?" As my question left my lips, Rumia's lips began to stretch to lengths beyond what I had seen thus far; it was as though her face was making more room, just so she could grin to more impossible lengths. "Y-you know what? Forget I a-" Before I could retract my offer, Rumia had already started helping me in the process of removing my clothes, which actually did speed up the process a great deal. It also made me wonder why she was so good at stripping others.

...Or, for that matter, how she managed to undress in the scant few seconds I had been distracted by my thoughts yet again. Where _is _her kimono? Did it simply... vanish?

Before I knew it, the small Youkai had grabbed my hand, and had begun to drag me towards the murky waters, which were painted black by the low light. It was actually a bit eerie looking, really.

It didn't help in the least that I was being dragged around as though I weighed nothing by a girl who looked ten, and ate human flesh. Not that I mind that she eats such things, as I find the stuff quite tasty, myself.

Had I had more time to think, I would have realized the danger my chastity was in at this point.

Alone. In a state of undress. With Rumia.

Had I had time to think of these things, I would have begun to blush about the idea of just what might become of my chastity. And begin to get a bit aroused at the thoughts of that which might follow.

However, she never once made any such moves on me, thus making such thoughts woefully un-needed, if I had ever had them in the first place.


	17. Massage time

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Y/N: My, there sure are a number of outsiders entering my domain of late. Hello, from the Yukari of the present. The author has started another co-op story between herself and Crazy Scion, this time. It will, unlike that other one with... Begi, be on Crazy Scion's page. However, unlike with Begi's one, I doubt it'll become a "canon" part of my domain~

Early night, Mountain-top Shrine, Mima's PoV:

Brr... After that bath, I feel so very cold... Even my breasts agree! Cold, cold, cooold!

I let out a sneeze, which was far from un-noticed by Rumia. "Uuugh..." I sniffled a bit, sucking a hanging strand of snot back into my skull.

However, while I stood there shivering, Rumia had a ...great idea. I jumped at the sudden heat pressing against my back. I looked behind me, and found exactly who I had expected to see; Rumia's skin was oddly sticky against mine, and ohh so warm. What, had she not been affected by the icy water? Just what sort of tough stuff are youkai made of...?

While I was busy with my internal complaints at the weakness of my own body, Rumia had begun to look ever so distorted, as though she were melting.

Which was because she technically _was _melting. Her hardened outer layer was softening, so as to bring out her sticky insides.

While thinking, I tried to bring my hand to my chin, and found resistance. I looked back, to see Rumia's skin seemingly stuck to my own, as if fusing to it like.

"What the hell? !" Needless to say, I was quite startled by the experience. To me, it looked like I was pulling her skin away from her body like mochi from... well, meat. Oddly black meat...

Below the skin I had pulled away from my movement was black muscles, which had that same odd sheen as her missing kimono.

"Relax, relax~" I felt my arm being pulled back by the... skin contracting, and tugging at me. This would be a disturbing, perhaps scarring memory, I just knew it.

I felt the whole of the now goopy skin begin to tug at me, wherever it touched me at, as though I were sinking.

Hey, wait. Sinking?

I looked back yet again, and found Rumia to now look distorted as can be, and my body sinking into hers. It was an odd sensation, as though a boot was being sucked into mud. And I was the boot.

And Rumia, obviously, was the mud.

Even if her lips didn't move, I heard her say, "Shh, shh. It's okay~ I'm just going to warm you up a bit, dry you off, and get a little bit of a snack, too~" ...Why did the word snack sound so... non-threatening? Did I really trust her, a flesh eating youkai, enough to just... lay back and let her do as she pleases?

At that thought, my cheeks flushed a bit, and my heart began to race slightly. Just... accepting it, huh?

I relaxed in her odd, gooey embrace, which was... tingly, for lack. "I-if you say so..." I was ready for just about anything, by way of accepting whatever fate she may have in store for me, if she meant snack in a... painful way. "...Wait, why _are _you... melting...?" It was a valid question, really.

I heard the strangest of liquidy laughter eminate from her, while her body shook a fair bit. Atleast, I figured it to be laughter. By this point, she was a human-shaped blob of black goo. However, it wasn't long before she lost even that, and was but a glob of black jelly with most of my body inside of her. This tingle was an odd sensation, but easy enough to grow used to.

"I'm not melting, I'm just returning to my natural shape! You just have yet to see it, so it probably looks a bit odd to you, that's all!" I couldn't help but imagine her grinning while saying that, as she probably would, had she a mouth to grin with.

The warm goo that was now covering most of my body warmed me up so very well, even if it the warm, tingly, constant pressure against my three most obvious of erogenous zones was putting me on edge a tad, to say the least. The stench of meat that clung to her was probably giving me a bit of a perfume, too.

With another giggle, Rumia added, "Though, if I really wished to, I could make _you _melt right now - in both meanings of the word. I'm _quite _acidic, you see, and can twist about in just about any way, in any place~ For example," Why does that give me chills, the way she said that? "I can do _this!" _Had she a mouth, or a face for that matter, she'd be giving me a seductive little smirk, because I felt like my entire body was being gently massage, licked, and kissed, all at once. I had less than a second to enjoy this slimey heaven before she was yet again interrupted.

"Ayaya~ What a sight!" In the blink of an eye, the crow-girl from before was but a metre away from us.

"...Aya...?" I spoke in a daze, as that split second full body massage/lick/kiss had relaxed me to a degree I doubt I'd ever felt before. It was maddening to have that sudden heavenly massage end just as suddenly, but the effect of said massage had left me rather... apathetic toward anything that would perhapse annoy me.

"Aww, way to spoil my fun... I just about had her, too! Just another minute of that, and she'd want nothing more than for me to-" Rumia's complaint was cut off, when the fast-talking crow began to speak.

"While that'd make a fascinating scoop, I'm here on business." She cleared her throat, and wiped the goofy grin off her face. "You two are suddenly invited to the Tengu Village on the summit of the mountain. Very sudden party going on. I only heard about it an hour ago. Rather annoying, really." After a bit of rambling, we drowned out the noisy crow, who was just about cawing for no apparent reason after that point.

"When?" The blob that was Rumia was curious.

"Didn't I just say it's going on now? I think I said it was going on now! Did I say it was going on now...?" She seemed out of it, and once more began to ramble. What could cause her to be so... hyper?

I took a deep breath to steady my heart-rate, breathing, and mind. They were all a bit chaotic, in part thanks to the rambling crow, and in part thanks to the jelly that was keeping me quite toasty. When I finally opened my mouth to ask a question of my own, Rumia asked it for me.

"And... are we fine with our usual clothes?" I let my mouth close, and sighed in annoyance at not being allowed to voice the question.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! You're fine as is - well, not _literally _as is, as one of you is naked, but those clothes are fine! Just do be sure to put them on!" Aya took a breath, and began to speak anew. "Ohh, and before I forget, here are you invitations!" In a fraction of a fraction of a second, a pair of envelopes were deposited atop my folded outfit. There was only one outfit to be found, so Aya left them both there - not that she didn't look. She checked the whole shrine, and even looked inside of that cold, wooden box that stunk of human flesh. All in that fraction of a fraction of a second. Once more beginning her one-sided conversation, she said, " Well, I must take my leave! Places to be. People to see. Tenma to get drunk. Oni to try and out-drink against my better judgment. You know, party stuff! Bye~!" And with that, she was gone.

In her wake, she had kicked up a rather large cloud of dust, which would have hit me in the face, had I not quickly been shielded by Sunshine. And now my entire body was inside of her, head and all. An odd sensation, to say the least. I held didn't particularly want to see what a lung-full of Rumia would do, so I held my breath for the short time I had to. Thankfully, the dust settled quickly, allowing my head to be exposed once again.

It looks like we have a party to go to. One that seems like it'll be full of nothing but youkai.

...That makes me wonder just how common it is for them to eat people, as I'd rather not get eaten if I can help it.

...Maybe I should bring my knife, just in case.

No point in training with the thing if I never have it handy, and die because of that.


	18. Travel time

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

K/N: Urameshiya...

A/N: Jeez, your sadness transcends time, huh...?

K/N: Urameshi... ya...

A/N: Come, now! Cheer up, Kogasa! If you do, I'll be _really_ surprised!

K/N: ...R-really...?

A/N: That is so~!

Early night, new shrine, Mima's PoV:

"Well, now that she's gone, I guess we should get dressed, huh...?" The question was aimed at the blob of inky goo that was apparently Rumia.

"That is so~!" Hearing those words made me smirk. Even when she's a mass of sticky blackness, she's still my Rumia.

I found myself suddenly spit out of the lump of meat-scented goo, and couldn't help but yelp in surprise as I landed on surface of Rumia with a ripple of her semi-transparent flesh.

"Did you have to be so sudden about that...?" I gave her body a look of annoyance, while the dark masked my light blush, but not the scent of my arousal. That odd little massage had left a lingering sensitivity in my entire body, and with it my body had reacted as one would expect.

Though she had no face, I couldn't help but imagine her grin when she said, "What~? Does the sudden jolt against you feel a bit nice, perhaps~?"

My blush brightened further at her blunt statement. "I... We should get dressed, or we'll never make it!" I did my best to change the subject.

With a jiggly giggle, Rumia said, "I'm always dressed, so take your time~"

As soon as I got off from Rumia's... back, she began to turn back into a humanoid shape, but without any differences in any of the colors - every inch of her was black.

As I was getting dressed, the color returned to Rumia's bare skin while the shiny looking black yukuta formed over her, blocking her small body from view.

"...That seems really convenient..." Youkai have the most interresting abilities...

Noticing I had finished getting dressed, she asked, "Well, shall we get going?"

I gave a nod, and Rumia took my hand, leading me into the thin forest that surrounded the shrine and lake, which only got thicker as we went on. "Judging by my nose, this is the direction of the feast! I smell so much human flesh just begging to be eaten~" I couldn't help but swallow from two parts fear at the claim of it being a lot, and one part hunger. I can't believe I've grown used to eating my own kind...

If not for being led along by the hand by Sunshine, I'd be just about blind at this point. While I had grown quite used to the dark, what with living in darkness, I still couldn't see in darkness to a certain extent. The trees blocked out just enough light that I could only see the slight light refraction in Rumia's eyes, much like that of a cat.

We continued like this, hand in hand, myself tripping over an ocasional root or rock, while Sunshine snickering at me for it. It was oddly relaxing, relying on her this much... This, as well as when she had me in her and yet did nothing, built my trust in her greatly, as she could kill me much easier than usual in the situations.

After being led along for a half hour, we finally arived at the outskirts of a rather sizeable village, when a girl that looked much like Tenma but less... mature, physically, landed before us. She had on an outfit rather similar to mine, oddly enough.

"Halt!" She had an outfit much like that of a shrine maiden, such as myself, and yet it was very... manuverable looking. The sleeves weren't connected to the main body, and it looked like light materials. She held and increadably large, thick, crudely made looking scimitar which she pointed directly at us. She had short, snow-white hair, topped off a pair of fluffy looking ears atop her head which looked exactly as Tenma's had. Between her ears was a red tokin with a pair of red leather straps hanging off the sides, while three white poofs were spread evenly along their length, showing that she was a reletively well ranking Tengu, unbeknownst to me. On her back was a bright red scabard, and in her off-hand was a finely crafted white shield, with a bright red maple leaf in the center.

I could only see these things as we were no longer in the dark of a forest, and were instead on the outskirts of the village, where there were torches all over so as to illuminate the area.

As requested, we stopped walking.

"How did you reach the village? The one star guards at the base of the mountain should have made quick work of you!" She was bareing her teeth at this point, which were very similar to those of a dog.

"...Mountain? I guess that explains the slope... Anyways, Aya invited us to some party that is being held... Ahh, here are our invitation!" I produced the slips of paper from my pocket, and offered them to the guard.

Quicker than a flash, she snatched them from my hand, and began to read them faster than I thought possible.

Upon reaching the end, she let out a gasp of surprise, and looked up at us, and with a heavy dose of disbelief tainting her words, she said, "Mother's seal...! You're... You're _that _human? And _that _youkai! My humblest apologies, I didn't realize you were the ones cleared for arival." She bowed deeply, before handing the invitations back to me. "I'm sorry to keep you, please fogive me." Once more she began to bow.

"It's okay! Really, you don't have to go so far!" It was awkward to see the woman doing as she was, so I was quick to excuse her for it.

With a nod, Sunshine added, "That is so~! How could you have known...?"

The wolf-girl let out a sigh of relief, and said, "You... You're right. Thank you." She had a far happier look on her face at this point.

"Also, would it be alright if we asked you for directions?" It's better to do more than go by Rumia's nose after all

"Ahh, right! Well, actually, I'm off duty right now, so why don't I just lead you there, myself, as a way to atone for the delay I caused?" At her reasoning, I sighed.

"Really, it's fine! I forgive you! Jeez..." However, no matter what I said, she seemed set in her ways.

"Right this way, Lady ...Hakurei, was it?" Having had learned that I just about gave my soul to help the Youkai, the wolf-girl looked up to me a bit. Self sacrifice for the good of the many really touched her, when her mother had told her of why they were holding a feast.

"That's right. By the way, I don't think I got your name..." I made sure to point this out as gently as can be, as she seemed to be hard on herself at the slightest implication of a mistake.

"Ahh! I am Momiji, of the clan Inubashiri, and eldest daughter of Tenma, making me the next in line for the role of leader! My deepest apologies, it slipped my mind to inform you of this!" She once more bowed, much to my annoyance.

And with that she began to lead us through the rather simple, yet large, village.


	19. Odd one out

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Ahh!

K/N: Yay!

A/N: S-see? I told you I'd be surprised!

K/N: Eheh, thank you for cheering me up!

Night, Tengu Village, Mima's PoV:

It was odd.

I looked around and saw bird wings, dog ears, a few cat ears, and a number of seemingly non-animalistic youkai. Some of which had a horn or so upon their head, but they were few at best.

I was the only human here, as far as I could tell.

And it was an odd feeling.

I knew that I was being looked at, as I heard murmurs about me.

"-tasty, I wonder if she tastes just as-?"

"Yum, are they bringing in live mea-?"

"-t's a human doing here...?"

"-sake, sake, sake, sake, sake-"

It was easy to tell that if I wasn't the only human here, it was atleast an abnormality.

"...I'm sorry for the words of my fellow Tengu." This voice was closer, and to the front. It wasn't long untill I realized that it was our guide, Momiji.

"No, it's fine... So long as they don't try anything, I won't mind at all." I gave a shrug that went un-noticed by the white wolf.

Rumia grinned at my statement. "Is that so~?"

"...That is so~" I didn't have much oomph behind my words, as I'd rather not get into a fight. If I could avoid it, I'd gladly never fight. However... with so many flesh-eating youkai about, I'm sure it's only a matter of time.

I'm their food-source, after all.

We walked in silence the rest of the way, save for the mutters of many different youkai, all of which involving myself.

"-nma's daughter got herself a pet?"

At this one, Momiji's brow twitched. Unlike I, the human, Momiji could hear a multitude more when it came to such comments.

However, before she could get annoyed with whoever said that, Yukari popped her upper body out of a gap. "Good! You're here~ I was afraid you would decide not to show up~! Ohh, and here's your umbrella; it's good to be prepared for incliment weather, as I'd rather not have you out of it when an issue comes up~" And with that, Yukari dissapeared as quickly as she appeared, leaving us in a state of surprised confusion.

Oddly, this made the eggplant umbrella that I now had rested over my shoulder feel warm, as though it were some sort of indication that it liked that feeling of surprise that had taken root in our little group. Odd.

With Yukari's interruption the white wolf had been calmed, even if by way of a great deal of confusion and surprise.

It wasn't much longer untill we arived at the heart of the lively village. It seemed that the festival was being held mostly in this area.

"Well, I should get back to guard duty." The wolf obviously didn't like being away from her post.

Rumia thought on this for a moment, and asked, "...But aren't you off duty?"

"Yes, but so is everyone else. Tell me, who will guard against intruders, so as to keep them safe from all of these hungry youkai? I may not be particular to the taste of humans, but I know that a great many are." I couldn't come up with a way to rebuke her reasoning, and neither could Rumia, so I let out a sigh.

However, Sunshine chose that moment to chime in. "Such as myself!" She had a grin on her face that split from ear to ear.

This earned a risen brow from the swordsman. "But... she's human, so shouldn't you...? You know what, forget I asked. If you aren't eating her, I suppose that that's all that matters..." As she walked away, Momiji shook her head. It wasn't long untill she simply vanished in a blur of speed.

With the guide gone, we made our way to what looked like a modest palace of wood and stone. It didn't look like it'd hold up to much of any punishment, but I suppose youkai would be able to take down most anything with their bare hands, so it'd be a pointless effort.

Once at the gate, a pair of lightly armored guards crossed a pair of polearms, blocking us. They both looked like they were neither male, nor female. Chests as flat as the wrote iron gate they stood guard at, hair as white as snow, and body lithe, and agile looking.

The one to the left said, "State your business-" While the one to the right said "-or leave. The choice-" And then the left one once more took the reins, saying, "-is yours."

"Ahh. Well, we have invitations. Momiji said-" I began to say, but was cut off.

The left one spoke first. "That is lady Momiji to-" Followed by the right, who said, "-_you_, swine!" Their halbreds were now at my throat.

"Jeez, sorry, sorry!" I quickly held out the invitations, while Rumia swatted the weapons away in annoyance.

Grumbling, they each took one, and began to read. Just as with our prior delay, their eyes went wide.

The left one spoke first yet again, saying, "Y-_you're_ the-" Once more followed by the right. "-g-guests of honor?"

Faster than I could see, they lowered the gate, and knelt at their posts.

Yet again, the left started their sentence. "We will keep you-" And the right finished with, "-no longer."

I would have tried to cheer them up, as I did with Momiji, but quite frankly they annoy me. Who talks like that, honestly...?

With that out of the way, we made our way down a very empty hall. This must be where one would normally see a long row of guards - wait, I shouldn't assume that...

Once we reached the end of that long hall-way, I pushed open a pair of grand looking maple doors. ...I'm starting to see a pattern here...

As it turns out, this was the ballroom, and there were a great many youkai all looking at me as soon as the doors had swung open.

"Ahh, welcome, welcome!" I heard a voice coming from a balcony to the very back of the enormous room, which had to take up half the building.

It would seem that Tenma herself saw fit to greet us, as she hopped over the railing and swiftly plumeted to the ground, landing lightly.


	20. Party time

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Been awhile since I've touched anything but DoP, huh?

Y/N: Slacker.

A/N: Hey, my excuse is an odd one, but I'm not slacking! When you write about 5k words a day in RPs, you end up not having time to write anything else!

Y/N: Lazy.

A/N: Ugh... Anywho, don't forget that anyone who asks for links to my RPs shall recieve them! If you want to be shy, just look up the username Sonanoka on Roleplayer Guild! Now that that's out of the way, o-

Y/N: On with the show~

A/N: ...

Night, Tengu village, Tenma's PoV:

Good. All of the youkai are distracted by my appearance, and have stopped paying attention to the fact that there's a potential fresh meal to be claimed at my destination. Not that I want it, but the others seemed interested.

"It's good to see a familiar face, Tenma." Mima gave me a pleasant smile as she spoke. Overall, she seemed impressed by my garb, and with good reason!

I wore the finest of silk dresses - white, as is my way. The sleeves were short, but still exposed far less than was the day prior, while the skirt of it would be touching the ground, if not for the height my getta gave me. Although it was a fine dress, it had no frills, nor did it have un-needed decoration. I like such things to be simple, just as I do with everything I wear under these fancy garments.

Why couldn't everyone have the guts to call me Tenma, without any title involved? I _like _being treated as a friend, ally, or anything of the sort - like how my childhood friend Aya treats me!

However, as I never point this out, every single youkai in the room turned to what they thought to be a brave and/or stupid human; every pair of eyes beside my own, the little youkai, and the human in question went wide with shock.

I already could tell what sorts of things were going through the minds of the many youkai. Not because I can read minds, mind you, but because it was just so very obvious...

Their eyes showed confusion, some mouths twisted into that of a sneer, the few oni grinning widely at the balls on this woman, and a few tengu raising a brow at the smile on my face.

"Well, when I was informed that our savior had arived, I couldn't simply sit about, and leave you to your own devices. I " A partial truth, but it will do. I wasn't informed; I had been watching them the whole time, so as to ensure the safe passage of the human I now owe a great debt to. Had nobody come along, the youkai race as a whole would have gone extinct within the next hundred or so years...

Hushed whispers began to take over the ballroom.

"-just a human, how could we owe her anything?"

"-sake, sake, sake, sake-"

"I kinda wanna fight that human, and see what-!"

"If _that's_ our savior, I suppose I can go without eating her..."

"Heh, or you could _eat her_, if you know what I mean."

"Hah, yeah, or give her a _pat on the back _if you know what I'm sayin'!"

"...No, I don't know what you're saying, actually..."

While I let out a sigh of irritation with the various comments being said, the human, Mima, simply chuckled. Calls me how she pleases, and has nerves of steel when it comes to youkai? I can see why she has a friend in that little dark youkai, even though the stench of human flesh surrounds... them both? Wait, that can't be right...

I sniffed gently, so as not to be noticed, and yet still the results are the same...

Does this human find herself in the presence of human blood often? I doubt that a human would dine on their own kind, even if forced, but I can't help but think that the stench is a bit... _thick_...

"Ahh, you flatter me! All I did was offer my help, really!" And the human is humble, too! I like this girl...

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her words. "Is that so?"

As if this were some sort of odd cue for them to speak as one, the two let a nice, wide grin play across thei lips, and exclaimed, "That is so~!"

"...Right. Now, as I've been keeping you for so long, I suppose I'll let you enjoy the party, hmm?" I gave them a pleasant smile, slightly curious as to their reactions.

The little youkai gave a happy little wave, while the human gave a smile of her own, and responded, "Alright. Thank you for your time, Tenma."

I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, if a short one, as any friendship between human and youkai is fated to be just as short lives as a human.

Mima's PoV:

It was good to see her again, even if only for a somewhat short time.

As the tengu lord made her way back through the crowd, which parted for her like some sort of sea, I let my eyes linger on her until she was suddenly... gone. What's with tengu and vanishing...? Seriously, I have no idea how, or why they all seem to do that. Aya does it, Momiji did it, and now Tenma did it, too!

As if mirroring my thoughts, sunshine said, "Those tengu sure are fast, huh...?"

"...You mean to tell me that she just ran so fast that I couldn't see it?" That can't be right, right?

However, a nod from my little friend confirmed my largest doubt, and yet raised many questions. Of these questions, one stood out among the rest, this question in question being how that could even be possible. Seriously, that truely doesn't seem physically possible!

...Although, I suppose that I shouldn't subject such fantastical creatures to the rules that we humans follow.

And then I heard another familiar voice, who I couldn't quite place. As I turned around to greet them, I was confused to find nobody there. ...Why do I feel like I'm over-looking some small detail?

A certain green haired fairy's brow twitched in annoyance at me having had missed her.


	21. Interruption time

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: And now the moment you've all been waiting for! ...Me making a chapter! Eheh, sorry about that... I'm up to four active RPs now, and so have been continuously distracted!

A/N2: Ahaha... Jeez, this has been sitting around at 300 words for a while now!

Y/N2: And now she has five of those silly little RPs of hers~ My, how distracting!

A/N2: Shush! I'm doing better now! 3 updates in 3 days!

Y/N2: Although, you are releasing it/proof reading in the 4th day.

A/N2: Why must you nitpick...? Anywho, let's get on with the show.

A/N3: I had to re-write the 2nd A/N section, and about 200 words of content, so if things aren't quite up to snuff, blame that.

* * *

><p>Night, Tenma's castle, Mima's PoV:<p>

"Hey! Down here!" I looked down, to see the little naked girl from before. ...The one that was tiny and fairy-like.

"...Daiyousei, I think it was? Hello again." I gave her a slight bow.

The little fairy gave me a slightly creepy grin. "Just call me Yuuka. You needn't call me by title, now that I'm in a better mood. Ohh, and I punished your sister for that sneak attack the other day. I hope you don't mind~"

...Punished? Punished, how? "Erm, if you don't mind me asking, w-"

Before I could finish, she cut me off. "What did I do?" That creepy little grin became a full-blown crazed looking grin. "This and that. She'll be fine, so does it matter~?"

...I have a feeling that I don't want to know...

Elsewhere:

In the basement of an unknown location, one could hear a shrine maiden groaning in agony. "The paaaaain..." Miko had sat upon a wooden horse for who knows how long, and so was in a great deal of pain. Who would have thought a little girl to be so forceful...? She didn't even get _why_ she left her down here. Something was said about she had to say sorry for what she did was said, but that was all. _What _was she supposed to appologise for?

Tenma's castle:

Rumia began to grin at the little nudist, and asked, "Is that so~?"

In response, Yuuka returned her grin, and raised her a wider grin.

Rumia, not being one to be shown up split her cheeks open, and grinned from ear to ear in a rather literal sense.

Yuuka returned the grin in full, while not splitting her lips in any way, shape, or form. She must keep those lips of hers really hydrated, if they can go _that _wide without splitting...

I cleared my throat, so as to break-up their little grin-off, before stating, "No I don't mind, so long as she'll be alright. Also, thank you for sparing my sister, miss Yuuka."

She turned her grin to me, and replied, "Please, just Yuuka." ...That grin is really intimidating, even if her teeth look so... _human_. Just as I was about to open my mouth to reply, Yuuka went on to say, "And my is that an interesting scent you have upon you..." The grin she gave me turned predatorial, causing me to instantly understand her meaning. "I can even smell it on your breath..."

I quickly formulated a response, paling all the while. "I-I was curious... I-it was just a little bit each time... I only ate-"

As I was jumping to conclusions, Yuuka ended her moments pause by way of saying, "What _have _you two been doing? I never imagined a human to do such things to a man-eater so readily~! I can smell its scent covering your entire body, human..."

While I was busy being confused, Rumia answered, "That is so~!" A grin upon her lips that was quite a bit more hungrily predatorial. "Her lips are far too tasty to digest, so I keep coming back for more, instead!"

My pale face suddenly went red at what she was saying. "Th-that sound so..."

"Although, I would love to chat more, but I have other things to attend to." Yuuka's grin lessened back to the norm at this point, making her look less like a maniac. Oddly enough, the youkai around us were cowering to an extent, while giving the fairy a wide berth... With her grin normalized, she began to give me a cute little wave.

Rumia gave the nudist a grin. "Is that so~? Well, see you some other time, Yuuka!"

I returned the wave, not wanting to offend. "Fare well, Yuuka."

As she turned to leave, the elder youkai looked over her shoulder, and added, "Ohh, and you've nothing to fear of eating your own kind here, human; there are some things that even the tengu don't report. So eat to your hearts content~"

As Yuuka left, my mouth hung open. So she _did _know... ...Maybe I should invest in breath mints and perfume...

Giggling to herself, Rumia gave my sleeve a tug, and gave me the cutest of begging eyes. "How about we go eat, now...?" From the look in her eyes, I knew that she was looking forward to it. I'm sure she would go without me, should I refuse, so I simply gave a nod.

Letting myself be dragged along by the cutest flesh-eating monster I have ever seen, it wasn't long untill we arrived at the thing that had gained her adoration. ...And what a scary sight it was, in all honestly. It was a table piled high with an enourmous amount of raw and cooked meat; if Rumia's waterfall of drool cascading down her chin was to be believed, it was nothing but human flesh...

"Ey, wots a 'umie doin' in a place loik dis...?" A massive green-skinned man aproached us from the side, cutting off our current route. He had plates of steel covering his skin in a few places, and a pair of tusks jutting up from his bottom lip. On his back was a rather scrappy looking axe.

From behind him, another three green-skinned men came out, all eyeing me up with hunger in their eyes. Not looking good... One of the three gave a nod, and commented, "Deys lookin' moity tasty, boss!"

The remaining two gave grunt-filled nods, signifying their agreement, while Rumia continued to stare at the table with hunger in her eyes, the three green men just barely not blocking her view. While she was doing that, the four chose this moment to step in front of her, as she had seemed to offend their leader. "Oi, don't be ignorin' us, ya git fayce!"

Around us, the various youkai began to give us more space than before, not wanting their meal to be interrupted by a bunch of idiots.

Having her line of sight blocked, Rumia snapped back to reality. "Ehh...? Where'd my meat go...?"

The leader of the green men group scratched his head at that. "...You's a lady ain't ya...? You ain't gots no meat!"

Not paying him any mind, she realised where it was. "...You're in the way." Once more her cheeks split, and as an added bonus the entirety of her eyes grew pitch black, giving a frightening look to her. To assist in this, her fingers became sharp claws. "_Move._"

The three underlings turned tail at the use of Rumia's least violent scare tactic, making me wonder just what was going on, as I was behind her.

Looking behind himself, the head of their group growled. "You bloody idiots! Get back here!" Using that as an excuse to flee, he did just that.

...Well, atleast this has taught me a valuable lesson! Sunshine shouldn't be messed with when food is involved... I have a feeling that those four may have given me a good warning about how not to act around my little friend here.

With the obstructions out of our way surprisingly easily, Rumia began to drag me towards the feast of human flesh. Atleast there aren't any recognisable bits lying around. Just meat. ...Although, the cooked meat _does _look tasty.


	22. New location in the distant past

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Well, it has been a long, long time since we last did this, hasn't it?

Y/N: ...Who are you talking to? You're the only one doing this, you realize.

A/N: I'm talking of you.

Y/N: Since when have I helped?

A/N: Do you want credit, or not...?

Y/N: ...Well, I suppose undeserved credit doesn't have the best ring to it, but I'll take it. Not that I truely need it.

A/N: In that case, I'll give it to Cirno. Thank you Cirno, for giving me a crush on you, and as such making me want to spend more time with you as Usagi! You're probably bad for me in the end, but I really don't care!

C/N: Stop bothering me, not-Usa! Gyaaa! Stop hugging me, dammit!

A/N: Ehehehe...

C/N: Wai- Where the hell do you... think you're touching, you pervert?! Your warm hands'll only get hurt if you try and rub my winds!

A/N: But it'll still make _you _feel good, riiiight?

C/N: ...I don't like where this is going.

Early morning, one week later, Human Settlement:

Like any other day, I awoke well rested. The bed was quite hard, and I was surrounded by many, many books.

Needless to say, I was well rested, and comfortable, even if I technically don't sleep. ...Save for that one time I _did _in fact sleep. I hope to never have to hibernate again, if it can be helped.

Ahh, it would seem that miss Hieda would like reading material again... "Hello, miss Hieda. Are you here to atempt more than your prior record of twenty seven pages, or are you here to fufill the common pattern of needing texts for your class?" For a human, miss hieda was a fine specimen... Strong of arm, strong of mind, agile, and a tad limber. Nothing sexual was involved in the aquisition of the latter most bit of knowledge, not that I need to write that. She wore a simple kimono of blue, and had a pair of getta upon her feet. She was somewhat tall, but not overly so, and had a particularly bright pair of brown eyes.

She shook her head of long black hairs, while giggling without any sign of holding back. "No Patchouli, I'm not; I actually came by for a book on ancient hungarian histor-"

Not giving her the time to finish with the last letter of her statement, I decided to be of assistance. "Row seven, bookcase twelve, the shelf third from the bottom, nineth from the top, the books twelveth from the right, to the forty-first from the left." If she is not here for my book, it would be best to give her that bit of information with all the haste I could, as she was likely in a hurry. Not that it was much, but that is unimportant. She _did _save me, and the least I could do is save her time.

...Although, it is times like this that I wish she would stop leaning like that, as it causes her breasts smack into the spine of the books. I do so hate that... The other books agree, to a lesser extent. The non-sentients _are_ always a fair bit more agreeable with being treated with the common handling of a man. Or in this case, man-handled by a woman.

As she spun around, that long black hair of hers smacked a number of books across the spine, leaving me slightly annoyed. Before I could request her to stop doing that every time she turns to leave, she called back, "And call me Keine; you've been living with us long enough that such formality isn't needed! Sheesh..."

This human... Formality is an important thing to uphold, and I will not stand for it being tread over with such wild abandon! However, before I could voice my further irritation with her, she was already gone. Humans always are in such a hurry, aren't they? In a hurry to do this, in a hurry to do that, to the point that they rush themselfs into an early grave. ...Or simply rush their way to their grave. Even a not-so-early grave is a rather short time for humans. If I were human, I would have died around 900 years before I even became sentient.

But I shall ignore this transgression against good manners, as do I always. The last year came and went, and that girl of only 17 winters rushed through the whole thing... She really should take her time more, and not rush so much. Sit down, and relax with a book, in one of those oddly fluffy chairs that humans do so enjoy.

With a sigh, I picked myself up, and made for the front desk of the library, changing my hair from purple to a more human-like brown along the way. Such dull colors their low magical composition produces... I do wish that they had enough magic within them that purple hair was seen as one of the many norms. Instead, to have purple hair is seen as somewhat of a warning to one being unnatural, even if dye could just as easily make one have such a color. ...Although, I do suppose that would still be unnatural, albeit in a different way.

And so I sat down at my desk, and began my day the exact same as I had for the last 463 days, save for minor variation on the book in which that girl needed. I do wish that it was more interesting in this place... Not to mention that there are so few visitors that I'm lucky if I get more than Keine in a week.

And as if to prove my prior passage as incorrect, the other Hieda sister entered my domain, not that I found this to be an unpleasant way to be proven wrong. Variation _does_ cut-down on boredom. "Hello, miss Hieda."

The little girl gave me a bright smile, and ran over to my desk with far more haste than I would have preffered. "Hi, Patches!"

At being called that name, my brow twiched; I am in no way a dog, wolf, fox, or any other form of kanine, dire or otherwise. "...Should you not be in class?"

At being called out on skipping class, little Are began to look about shiftily, as if trying to locate an answer that would grant her passage. Before she could make use of the poorly cobbled together excuse one would expect of a child, I asked, "And you chose to be in a library, instead of class? Well, I suppose that earns you an exemption from myself looking into the matter." I am sure that the girl would like variation in her life as much as I, and this _does _kill a pair of birds with but a single stone.

With my permission to stay given, the girls face drained of the once building fear, and she gave me smile that could likely likely match sol itself in its intensity. "I was wondering if I could read some stuff!"

I blinked in mild confusion at the vague answer, and gave her a risen brow out of curiocity as to what _exactly _it was she intended to read. "Such as?"

The small girl of twelve winters began to stroke her chin in thought. She looked much like her sister, although her hair was a few shades lighter, and it only reached her shoulders in a clean, angled, strait line. However, before long her face lit up in a deceptive amount of certainty. "I have no idea! Maybe a book with dragons, and fairies, and heros saving the day!"

Somehow her uncertain certainty put a slight smile on my face, as well as gave me an idea. "I have a tale like that I could tell."

The young girl gave me a look of wonder, amazed that I did. "You do? Does... Does that mean that you were an adventurer before you came here?!"

Shaking my head with a soft chuckle, I said, "Not quite, but I suppose the party couldn't have done it without me..."

And so I opened my book to a page to the very start of my creator's adventuring, and told her a tale of a wizard, a fighter, a rogue, a cleric, a ranger, and the inanimate spellbook of the wizard that regularly saved the day. Of course, I was that book, not that she needed to know that.

Oddly enough, she decided to sit on my lap as I read to her, and she quietly read along, even if I warned her that it was not a particularly wise decision.

Odder still, she never felt even the slightest pain from viewing my book for the hundreds of pages I turned through. Odd, indeed... Normally 100 pages would be enough to kill a human by way of filling their small mind with more information than it is able to handle. How would a girl of such a young age be able to withstand so much?

* * *

><p>Midnight, Hieda household, Keine's PoV:<p>

Closing the door behind me, I made my way towards the library with five new books in tow. Normally I would save bringing my weekly purchase from Suzunaan to the library in the morning, but tonight was different. I had a question that I had been dying to ask that book for months now, and it's now or never... I'm normally far too busy with teaching to ask her, but now that I have this chance... Well, it's best to take it. With my mind made up, I made my way into the library.

My opening of the door didn't go un-noticed. "Ahh, miss Hieda. What brings you here at this hour? This is... unexpected of you, but not unwelcome." From the usual shelf, I heard the voice of the youkai who I was letting live in my library.

"Well, there's something I would like to... _request_ of you, actually. I also have the usual books needing to be shelved. Not many, but still." There was a slight nervousness to my voice, and I knew that Patchouli could tell; just because she has stated on numerous occasions that she doesn't truely feel emotions doesn't mean that she can't understand them. Her little immitations were enough proof to prove that much.

Suddenly allowing her purple-haired form to appear sitting at the desk, the form asked in her usual monotone voice, "And what would that request be?"

I allowed a silence to set in for a few moments, in the room only illuminated by the light of the moon. Eventually I simply bluted out my request, not knowing how better to convey it. "Please make me into a youkai...!"

"No." At the unexpected answer, I looked up at the girl of long purple hair, before she went on to say, "I see no reason as to why I should. Furthermore, it would likely only endanger my ability to reside here, if suddenly the owner became a youkai. My title _is _rather suspicious, after all."

I blinked once, and then again. I... actually didn't expect that. I always figured that youkai would be interested in making more of them. "...Please?"

Firmly, she shook her head. "No."

This time the silence between us was longer, as I began to formulate a way to convince her. I'm sure she enjoyed that, as she _does _always say that I should take my time more. "...I saved your life, right? Then couldn't you pay me back by extending mine?"

Giving me an uncharacteristically long pause, before she eventually replied. "...Very well. But do be aware that anything I do for you from here on out is you being put in my debt, instead of myself making up for my own."

I smiled brightly at the answer. Good! "Yeah. That's fine."

Her body suddenly vanished from sight, as she figured this conversation to be over. "Come back on the next full moon, an hour before midnight, and I shall be ready to grant you this gift. There is much that I must prepare."

I gave the purple book a nod, and sat the five new books on her desk. "Alright." As I turned to leave, I called back, "...And thank you, Patchouli."


	23. Midnight snack

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: We have arived at the bit in which time skips shall be the norm, if you haven't already realized.

Y/N: Indeed... A week between the end of the interesting part of the feast, and now it is once more a full moon...

A/N: Indeed it is... I wonder how long I can keep up a semi-common rate of updates. This far I've been updating every 1-2 days for about a week!

Y/N: Just do keep in mind that you should likely try and keep up this rate this time. Now that this fic is in full swing, I suppose you are likely to try and upate more, hmm?

A/N: I can't deny that...

S/N: Hey, why do I feel so much... youn-

A/N: Shush, Cirno. Go hide in my room untill it's time for you to come out.

S/N: Somehow that sounds dangerous for me for one reason, and you for another.

Y/N: Indeed... Frostbite can be quite a nasty thing.

S/N: I can imagine! I hear it's like fire in the skin!

Y/N: Especially bad in the genitals...

S/N: Yea- Wait, what?

* * *

><p>Next full moon, Mountain Shrine, Rumia's PoV:<p>

The moon sure seems... _strong_ tonight. As I lay atop the roof of the shrine, staring up at the moon, I couldn't help but think about the past two moons. The first I was distracted by gifts, and the second by... well, a lot. But this moon...

...This moon I have time to realize just how tasty Mima looks. How much I want to slide her pretty little body into my own, and strip every bit of meat from her bones, followed by disolving the bones as well. And so I decided to distract myself. And so here I lay, staring up at the sky, my eyes fixed upon the eternal moon. It's in the exact center of the sky, and so the night is half through. I can do this... I _must _do this; I'm not some monster that eats her only friend. ...Atleast, not anymore.

I remember my first atempt at a friend, years ago. I was still so very much so giving into my instincts at the time... I thought I had it under control, this desire, but... Well, when the moon filled, so did my metaphorical stomach. He was... surprisingly _delicious_. I'm sure Mima would be as well. I'm not afraid to admit this; it's worse to bottle things up, and try to ignore them. I would rather a steady urge, than to allow it to build behind a crumbling dam, by way of denying it.

I can resist this as it is. I _can't _resist it if it builds to the breaking point, however. Only humans I can easily resist eating are the kids; it's wasteful to eat them when they're small. Best to let them mature, and take them gently with a tempting offer, and a bit of a small hint of danger, once they're fully grown. Not to mention that it's best to stick to the males, as the women are the breeders. That's one reason I chose red eyes. They are a warning to those I may tempt into a bit of fun. They know _exactly_ what they're getting themselfs into, and yet they risk it... Sure, _sometimes _I feel generous if they were particularly good for other things, but only sometimes.

Just look at her, sleeping like that. Not a care in the world, nor knowledge of the danger she's in. ...Wait, when did I move? Ugh, best move farther away. I can't get thoughtless tonight, lest I eat my friend. But where do I go? ...Mmm, a bit of hunting might be a good release. Releasing my form back into a blob that had the usual aroma of human flesh, I began to parachute my way down the mountain.

Once I found myself at a low enough altitude, I gave myself a pair of massive wings, and instead began to glide. It's always relaxing to sail through the sky. Aha, one of the human settlements... Time to swoop down, and land between the buildings, and look into getting someone to eat. Maybe I can save some for Mima, too! She likes human, right? She gobbles the stuff down if it's offered, but that stuff we've been getting is nothing like a fresh slab... Ohh, how tasty it is when torn from a leg just before death...

Oho, I see a very nice target... Ever since I had gained sentience, I had felt a slight pang of guilt with these meals. However, there _were _exceptions. Exceptions such as rapists, undoing the yukata of their latest victim! Now, just gotta time this right, and turn back into a normal blob...

Almost... Just about there... _Now! _With a muted smack, I impacted the man in question, and enveloped him in an instant, easily removing the unwilling girl from his clutches. "Ahahaha! Jeez, he's really squirming about in me... Get going, human; I've no interest in you." As the little girl ran off in terror, I began to slink away, and activate my venom on the kicking human. Eventually his silent screams halted, and I could move at full speed again. As he wasn't a good guy, I think I'll digest him without giving him a good end first... Just gotta stop bringing air to his lungs, and... Yup, almost there... There we go! Out like a candle~

As I made my way home, I began to strip just a little flesh from him, so as to prepare the part of him for Mima for her likely more picky tastes in people. With the skin burned from him, I popped a leg out of me, and began to _really _work on disolving him. Within a couple minutes, all but the leg had been reduced to nothing but bone, and I could disable my acids without any concern. Letting the leg come back inside of me, I began to work on a bit of slow, area-specific disolving. The bones would take awhile even at full strength, so might as well start now.

By the time I get home, it should be day, so I'd best hurry.


	24. Aggressive grazing

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Well now, the moment we've all been waiting fo-

Y/N: You mean the moment that _you _have been waiting for.

A/N: Shush. I'm trying to be dramatic here! Can't you go ohoho over something somewhere else.

Y/N: Okay, now I _know _you're lying. I can atleast imagine myself going ufufu, but ohoho...?

A/N: Both sound natural coming from you.

Y/N: _Anything _sounds natural coming from me.

A/N: ...True. But not so much when it's my voice that you use. Like the dew of an early morning on a spiderweb, yours is.

Y/N: ...I shall take that as a compliment, you strange human.

A/N: As you should! Anyways, distractions aside, how about we get on with this show, hmm?

* * *

><p>Minutes before midnight, Hieda private library, Patchouli's PoV:<p>

Three more runes remain undone, which could perhaps be seen as three more minutes remaining. I do hope that she is happy with this form of youkai. Perhaps it would be best to speak on this some, and also to find out how it is that she is fairing. "How is it that you are fairing, miss Hieda?"

Blushing with embarrassment at being laid naked upon the library desk and scribbled upon, Keine replied, "I... I-I'm fine. Thanks for your concern... But, erm... Why am I laying on all these scrolls without anything on...?"

I let out a chuckle at the question that should have been asked long ago, before responding in my usual monotone. "That would be the preparations for the request you made; it is not so easy to make a youkai out of a human in a way that preserves their mind perfectly. Magic _is _more difficult than it looks, for the most part. To make you a vampire would leave you hungry for people, and unable to bear the sun; to make an evil eye of you would be _quite _the change, mentally _and _physically; to make an oni of you would... well, I doubt that it would suit you, and the aquisition of the horn required would be beyond my level of physical strength." While writing down the 178th rune, I went on to say, "Reptilian youkai would be another incompatiblity, as you lack experience with being cold blooded; a phoenix would be more a curse than a blessing, not to mention being rather awkward I would imagine, what with that one phoenix in the forest; a satori would be another form of cursed blessing, as they do have trouble with being hated, not to mention a large risk of losing ones self within themselfs; to make you into a fae would be far too difficult to hide, not to mention a reasonably large risk of mentally changing. No, none of these things would do."

Shiving as I wrote the 179th rune, the soon-to-be-youkai asked, "So... what does that leave me with...? I can't think of any other youkai known to be able to reproduce through humans..."

"What does that leave, indeed." I let out a slight chuckle, and went on to say, "What I plan to make you into would be a beast youkai. And before you ask, no, none of such youkai reproduce in such a way. Instead, I am using a heavily modified reincarnation spell. No, you will not die, and no, I cannot read your mind at the moment. Yes, I _can_ read your mind if I were to make use of the propper spell. However, you are quite predictable, so I have no need to."

The teacher gulped at the thought of even an asuredly safe reincarnation spell, as it sounded to be quite lethal. "So it's random...?"

I gave the teacher a slight nod, showing that she was right in some sense. "In a way, I suppose. However, the customizations I applied to it shall keep you from becoming anything _too _dangerous.

The reason that I chose thise location was that there was a skylight in the ceiling. Without the rays of a full moon to power it, this would be quite the difficult spell to perform, what with the enormous mana consumption. As such, I moved the desk ever so slightly to the north, giving it a clear view of the center of the sky. With the moon at its apex.

I began to write the 180th rune with my magic quill, and one by one the runes, and the scrolls all began to glow, along with the eyes of the once human.

Keine's PoV:

Since the final rune had been applied, everything but the moon had dissapeared to me.

...The moon is so... _enchanting_, isn't it? I feel like I can't take my eyes off of it...

_Th-thump_

What was that?

_Th-thump_

I would look, but... I can't seem to bring my eyes away from that beautiful orb- It's like I'm getting drunk off of it somehow. But not the tipsy sort...

_Th-thump_

_...Power. _I feel drunk on _power_. I feel stronger than I ever have, in more ways than I can imagine.

_Th-thump_

As I lay there, every muscle in my body began to harden as the magic began to be sucked into my body from the air. It was as if I were a black hole, and the latent magic in the air was... well, everything, as that's what black holes suck up. But that's not the point.

_Th-thump_

Soon my bones began to feel as if they were grinding themselfs to dust, and I let out a howl of pain of sorts. I call it a howl, but it was more bovine than canine. Had I not been in indescribable pain the likes of which I had never felt before, I likely would have noticed that I suddenly had an ache in the end of my spine, along with a splitting headache from a pair of slowly growing protrusions.

_Th-thump_

I began to grit my teeth, not noticing that I did so with enough force to instantly shatter them all, not that it added much to my pain. As I let out another scream of a moo, The roots of each tooth began to push themselfs out, and a new set of teeth replaced them; they looked the almost exact same as my human teeth, but they were less worn. _New_, you might say.

_Th-thump_

My hair began to lose its color, and take on a slight green hue to it, and I began to feel myself grow.

_Th-thump_

I felt the desk collapse under a great weight.

_Th-thump_

I felt the wall give under my charge, as my hooves pounded against the ground like hammers forging a blade.

_Th-thump_

...I need to get somewhere. But where?

_Th-thump_

...So hungry...

_Th-thump_

I galloped my way through the bamboo, and pounced on my quary, ripping its delicious body in two, and grinding it between my teeth.

Like many youkai, I went berserk on the night of the full moon, and fed without restraint.

Unlike most youkai, I was thankfully a _herbivore_. The only thing that fell to me was grass, grass, and more grass, with the ocassional carrot or bamboo shoot added to the mix.

I felt so alive as my heart thundered in my ear, and I devoured pound after pound of organic material.


	25. Explaination time

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: My, it has been some time since last we met, has it not?

Y/N: ...Who are you talking to?

A/N: Why, the story! Why, who else would I be talking to?

Y/N: Well, you _were_ facing the readers...

A/N: Have you learned nothing from Maggie? It's not good to assume.

Y/N: Ohh, so now you are referencing the works of other's on _other _websites?

A/N: Well, I can't help that I have no idea what to write in this little section. I had no idea what to write, and so I used the first thing that came to mind.

Y/N: And it was the rather depressing CYOA that you haven't even _read _all of?

A/N: Well, I fell behind a little...

Y/N: And then there's the other one you haven't even started reading...

A/N: Erk...

Y/N: And then there's _Willie. _You told him that you would read the other half of his series, what, six months ago?

A/N: Shhhh! Quiet! I try not to mention that unless I think I'm going to get around to it!

Y/N: Well, if you don't wish to throw a wrench in the pattern, what are you going to do?

A/N: ...Hold backspace untill you haven't told anyone that?

Y/N: Ye- No! No, that's not what you're supposed to do at all!

A/N: Fine, fine, I'll try and read more of it... Jeez...

Y/N: Come now, you know you enjoy his stories.

A/N: Yes, yes, I know...

Y/N: So why?

A/N: Stuck in a serious part. I like comedy. I.E. it shall be quite difficult to work my way through the serious bit I'm in. Anyways, let's get on with this show. I'm tempted to just read Almost Pirates, though... Trying to avoid skipping to it, however.

* * *

><p>Midnight, Hieda Private Library, Patchouli's PoV:<p>

...That could have gone better. ...I suppose I had best work on regressing the wall to its past state. As I was about to collect the pieces of wall into a neat and orderly pile, Are ran into the room with tears in her eyes, and her cloths in a rather unmodest state. "Are? You do realize that you are to fully fasten your kimono before you leave home, correct?"

Not listening to me at all, I suddenly felt the small girl leap onto me. It is not as if my arms were prepared to embrace the girl, so it is not as if she lept into my arms. As I was unprepared for it, I found myself being forced to the ground by her weight, and my head impacted the tatami. As she seemed to be crying into my rather lacking breasts so as to show the distress she felt, I did what I believed was appropriate for the situation. I wrapped my arms around the girl, and began to make various relaxing sounds. Most were various forms of coos, while several were various variations of purrs. I never was particularly sure as to the sound humans emit when they try to calm eachother down, so I figured it best to use all that I knew of untill she was calm.

Looking up at me with confusion, the tearful girl asked, "...Did you just make a pigeon sound?"

Did I? I never did attribute these sounds to their sources... "Perhaps. Did it not soothe you?"

"...Point... A-anyways, umm... Miss Patchouli, something happened that I'm not sure what to do about..." She seemed to be avoiding my gave as she said this, causing me to raise a brow.

She seems to not want to particularly say it for some reason. Must press deeper. "Tell me more. You obviously wish to talk about it, even if you are quite hesitant in doing so."

At my response she blinked twice in confusion, before giggling a bit. "Miss Patchouli, you're really strange sometime..."

At this I merely gave a nod, as I was instructed to not let slip my true identity as a youkai. On that note, I do have to wonder how it is that she is ignoring the gaping hole in the wall so thoroughly. "That is merely my way. Now, speak of that which troubles you."

"W-well, umm... You... you see, there was this man, and he... he stole me from the streets on the way home, and he tried to do things to me..." ...Ohh dear, this is above the level of problem that I had anticipated.

I nodded to myself, with conviction in my intended actions. "I that case, I shall destroy him."

Shaking her head, Are went on to say, "No, he's already dead... That's the thing that bothers me..."

Ohh? Was it perhapse Keine the cow that did the deed? Maybe the local law enforcement interviened and... Well, it is best not to assume. Clarification is needed at this moment. "What was it that killed him?"

With an odd expression, the girl replied, "I... I actually don't know..."

"Describe it." When clarity is not easily aquired, it is best to take a detour towards it.

While still stradling me, the girl began to describe the creature. "Well, it was black, and slimy... It swallowed him up in one big bite. It was... also kinda clear. It smelled like meat, and seemed... nice. It told me that it wasn't interested in eating me..."

At the final piece of the description, I rose a brow. "'Nice' is a unique word to use in the description of a man-eating youkai."

At the revelation, her eyes widened considerably. "That was a _youkai_? I never expected them to be so... strange... I expected them to be less human in the way they act..."

I gave a nod, and replied, "Yes it was. An ooze, to be exact. Although, never have I seen an ooze intelligent enough to speak, let alone enough to choose what to eat... From what you have said, it likely ate your attacker as an immitation of human morals, which still left room for the devouring of 'bad' humans."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about youkai Miss Patchouli!" She gave me a look of child-like wonder. Which made sense, for she was a child.

My, does this one calm down easily... Going from nearly being raped, watching the rapist be eaten alive, and then ending with simply being fine after shedding a few tears. "I would hope so. I a-" Drat. Well, there is little I can do to easily steer away from her finding out at this point, so I might as well be honest. "-m a youkai."

At the further revelation, her jaw hung slack in astonishment. It would seem that she hadn't expected that at all.


	26. First seal

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Will I make it in time for a concurent update? Find out next time on- Oww!

Y/N: No, this time!

A/N: Ehh?

Y/N: If it's made _next _time, it shall not be two days in a row!

A/N: Ohh. Right...

Y/N: Idiot...

A/N: ...In other news, I am going to write a crossover with... a rather interesting series. Probably soon. I say this, although I have been considering it since before the start of _this_ story. Unlike the other stories, it shall not be within my headcanon, although the touhou portion shall be based off of it.

Y/N: My, that shall be interestesting, hrm?

A/N: Well, yeah. And before you ask, yes, you will be in it.

Y/N: Ohh, goodie! I shall pack my things~

A/N: ...Have fun~

* * *

><p>Early morning, non-mountain shrine, Miko's PoV:<p>

As I rubbed the sleep from my eye, I wondered why I woke up so early. ...Or was it late...? Well, I'd best brew a bit of tea. Helps me sleep, when sleep is hard to come by... As I stood, and began to stretch, I noticed something very strange.

As I began to fall into the floor, I reached out to the side, and caught the rim of the gap reflexively. Yukari must want something... As I pulled myself up and out, I asked, "What do you want, Yukari...? I wanna get back to sleep..."

Following my intuition, I stepped to the side just as a second hole opened. Persistent one, she is... Once more my intuition went off, and I did the partial splits, so as to avoid one that was now between my legs. When the gap widened, I simply fell forwards, landed on my hands, and flipped back on to my feet. "My, you _have _grown used to this, haven't you~?"

Furrowing my brow at the voice behind me, I replied, "When you do it most every day? Yeah, I'd hope I would."

Encircling my neck with her strong yet gentle arms, Yukari began to lean against me, giving me the annoying feeling on her resting her breasts on me. "You wound me! I wouldn't dream of bothering you _every _day, my dear Miko..." I could just about hear the hurt dripping from every syllable.

Cutting to the chase, I asked, "So, what do you want...?"

With a sigh, the older woman removed herself from me. "Why do you always think I want something, my dear little Miko?"

Turning around to glare at her, I replied, "Because you always _do_! You've had me fight various monsters over the past month, with only a few few days to rest in total; who wouldn't expect you to repeat the pattern by this point?"

With an exaggerated frown, Yukari began to give me a pleading look. She looked like a spoilt child, with how she crossed her arms with a huff. Relenting, I throw my arms up in the air in irritation "Fine, fine, I'm sorry! Jeez..."

Immediatly perking up, the annoyance replied, "Appology accepted~ Now, as for what I want-"

Not giving her a chance to finishe her request, I shouted, "So you _did _want something, just like every _other_ time!"

"...As I was saying, before I was so _rudely _interrupted, I have a special assignment for you!" Special asignment?

At her strait forwardness, I let out a sigh of defeat. "Go on."

"As opposed to the regular youkai extermination, I have a more... delicate matter for you to atend to." So as to increase her mysteriousness, she opened that fan of hers before her mouth, as she talked.

Narrowing my eyes, I asked, "Your not gonna make me wash your granny panties, are you...?"

With a chuckle, she began to give me a slight look, as if warning me to watch where I tred. "I wouldn't dream of forcing that on you! But because you asked..."

Suddenly I felt somthing silky land on my head, and so picked it up, curious as to what it was. ...Great. "What the hell? I was kiddi- Wait, why are these warm?!" I tossed the freshly worn pair of panties at the irritation, and began to return her glare of sorts with a firey glare of my own.

While busying herself with slipping them back on, she maintained eye-contact, grinning all the while. "Why, indeed?"

Now that I was thoroughly distracted with embarassment, I found myself falling into a gap. Dammit, she always does that!

From behind me I heard a snort, and quickly stood up, spun around, and lept backwards, readying myself for anything. ...Ohh my...

Before me was a 1:2 scale cow, whose long and sharp horns were a pearly white, while its fur was tinted green. As it stared me down, the cow ripped a bit of grass from the earth, and began to grind it slowly between teeth as large as strawberries. That is... somehow very intimidating.

From a hole in the space beside my ear, Yukari whispered, "You have to seal it."

I couldn't help but shiver at the sudden voice in my ear, as her warm breath had tickled me in quite the lovely way. ...She does that on purpose, I just know it.

With a sigh, I took out one of the charms the book had taught me how to make. Taught was a very loose term, however, as it pretty much had forced me to learn the how of making seals and other such charms...

While the cow and I continued to study eachother cautiously, I began to slowly approach the beast. Surprisingly, the cow simply proceeded to chew, and chew, as I neared it. I reached out with a slightly timid hand, and touched the side of its head, which caused me to widen my eyes in soft. "My, you're a soft one... I never knew cows had such silky fur... Maybe that's a youkai thing...? But you seem too cute to be a youkai..."

While the massive cow continued to chew, and chew, I reached into my pocket and brought out a charm. I'd best seal it before it can get angry at me... But... Where do I stick it? "Ahh, I know! I'll do the horn!"

With a smile, I slapped the charm on the horn, and backed away to chant the sealing ritual. As I closed my eyes to focus, the massive beast continued to simply chew its cud, paying me little mind.

When finally I had finished, I opened my eyes to find a naked horned woman looking about in confusion, still chewing her cud.


	27. Best fresh

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Y/N: You do realize that you should remove the "Semi-hiatus" sticker at this point, right?

A/N: I will when I'm sure I have passed by the hard part. Plus, the story is going to _really _start fast forwarding soon. As in we shall be reaching the first incident soon, and the end of the first year.

Y/N: Ohh?

A/N: Well, I can't really avoid the incident; it is of little import, but it is an incident regardless of this. Of course, as there really is little that needs doing, little shall be done, and it will quickly end.

Y/N: Ahh, the-

A/N: Shush! No spoilers beyond hits!

Y/N: Fine, fine... I suppose we had best get on with the show, hmm?

A/N: ...Why do you enjoy annoying me, so?

Y/N: Because you always react~

A/N: Ugh...

* * *

><p>Early morning, Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Keine's PoV:<p>

My head is pounding... As I reached up to rub the left side of my head, my fingers collided with something hard. Ehh? What's this?

"Oi, show some modesty, youkai!" I winced at how loud the words were, and not entirely due to my headache; it was as if she were shouting directly into my skull!

Looking to her with blurred sight, I swallowed the food in my mouth. After blinking a few times to try and clear my vision, I began to rup at my eyes, while wincing a bit at the volume. "Could you please not shout so loudly...? I can't even understand you..."

Letting out a sigh, the woman across from me, who thus far I was unable to focus on, instead tried a soft voice. "Is this good? You youkai are a strange bunch. Always making strange demands, when you aren't trying to eat me."

I blinked twice at the remark. "Eat you? ...'_You_' youkai? As in I'm a part of... them..." As I spoke, it was as if a mental block were removed, and memories came flooding back to me. At the revelation, I muttered, "...That's right, I guess I _am _a youkai now..."

Keeping her voice quiet, the red and white blur demanded, "Hey, speak up; if I'm to be quiet for you, you're gonna have to be louder for me! ...Also, you _do _realize you're _naked_, right...?"

At the mention of my state, I crouched down, and covered myself with my three limbs. ...Wait, what's this fluffy thing? I reached out to gently stroke the thing, and found it to be silky, and ohh so sensitive. I couldn't help but softly moan at the touch, before putting my hands over my mouth in embarassment.

"Will you please stop that, you perverted cow...?" The red and white human-shaped blob sounded disgusted by my accidental actions.

I furrowed my brow, and glared at the gradually focusing woman. "Why I've never...! It's rude to call a woman a cow! Just because I have big breasts, and weigh a tad more due to this, that ma-?"

"No, I mean literally. You were _just_ a gigantic cow, remember...?" ...Ohh.

I forgot all about that. "...Oops..." After a bit of an awkward silence between us, I finally found my sight to have fully returned. I wonder why it was so damaged to begin with...? Ohh, so _that's _why she's red and white... "...So you're a shrine maiden?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it? Yes, I'm a shrine maiden." Jeez, bite my head off why don't you...

I gave the younger girl a bit of a glare, and replied, "I have a good excuse, I'll have you know!"

Laughing to herself in mock interest, the annoying miko retorted, "Than tell me it."

I let out an irritated sigh at her disbelief, and began to tell her, at length, why I thought I couldn't see her correctly. Eventually she said it was likely due to the charm on my horn, which I proceeded to try and touch, yet simply couldn't.

* * *

><p>Early morning, Mountain Shrine, Mima's PoV:<p>

I felt the annoying sting of the sun on my eyelids, and began to try and flip over. It had been a long time since I had woken up outside of Rumia's bubble, not to mention that I'm inside of the bubble for a fair bit of the day, and so I eventually started to build a bit of light sensitivity. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as Rumia's, so it's not like it was forcing me to switch my hours, but I could imagine that with time it might. The obvious positive was that I could easier see in the dark, to the point that I only rarely needed that candle anymore.

As I tried to ignore the sun, I soon noticed the pitch blackness return, and a bit of the stench of blood. Before, I might have called it off-putting, but now... _Now_ it just makes me a bit hungry. I let out a groggy little yawn, and asked, "What's up, Sunshine...? Woke up without you today..."

As she spoke, I began to sit up, and stretch my muscles a bit. "Ahh, well, I had to go hunting as a distraction."

"Distraction...? Why'd you need a distraction...?" I hadn't quite realized the quarry she had hunted, but I was slowly getting around to it.

I felt the somewhat chilly blob cuddle up against me, so as to regain some of her lost body heat. "Well, last night was a full moon, and..."

As I rubbed the last of the sleep from my eyes, I asked, "And?"

"Well, I get a bit... ravenous on the full moon. The moon makes me too restless to sleep, too... " Ahh, I see...

"So you had to hunt, lest you eat me." The way her jiggly body flinched against me told me all I needed to know, and so I let out a sigh. "You know, you don't _have_ to sugar-coat it; I already would have run from you, if I had any intention to."

"Really?" All around me the blob I'd call a friend began to purr, and I shivered in response to the vibations. "That... That makes me happy, Mima... ...Also, I brought some back for you!"

I rose a brow in curiosity towards what it might be, before asking, "What is it?"

Not even pausing to think of some way to make it sound better, she matter-of-factly stated, "The thigh of a rapist."

"Is that so? Well, atleast it wasn't a good person..." I let out a sigh at how blunt she had been about it. Well, atleast I can give her points for honesty...

"That is so! I even removed the dead skin and hair for you~" Thank goodness... I'd rather not get a mouthful of hair! That'd just be _terrible_.

With everything said and done, Rumia began to quickly slide across the floor, and take me to a darker portion of the shrine. Namely the kitchen. Once there, I quickly relented to her desire to see me take a bite from it, which I failed at. Unlike her, my teeth aren't nearly sharp enough to slice through flesh like it were butter, or strong enough to simply rip it off. After a short time, she relented, and allowed me to use a knife to help me out.

It was suprisingly good, fresh. I can see why she whines a bit about the stuff we get not being nearly as fresh, or complaining about how it tastes a bit off, now.


End file.
